Dirty Little Secret
by Frolic Acid
Summary: Daya wondered how it would feel to kiss someone else other than his wife. A Daya/Shreya Story. Cheat Fic. Mature Theme. AU. (On hiatus)
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N - Sentences in itallics are thoughts.

* * *

 **Dirty Little Secret**

 **Prologue**

Daya turned off the shower and stepped out of the bathroom, steam emanating from his dripping body.

It took him an entire minute to adjust to dim light of the room. The drapes were closed over the windows and the light was very dim casting a warm glow across the room. A log was cracking merrily in the fireplace, its light dancing over the bedroom walls.

On his huge king size bed, he saw his wife Priya wearing a sexy negligee. She was staring at him, her eyes alight with desire.

A knot in his stomach tightened when he looked at her expectant eyes.

"What's up with you?" he asked in a casual voice.

"Nothing, I was getting ready for bed." asked Priya.

"Okay" said Daya.

"Seriously? That's your response?!" said Priya looking agitated.

"Well, what am I supposed to say?" said Daya.

"What the fuck, Daya? What the hell is wrong with you?" said Priya angrily.

"Nothing is wrong with me" said Daya.

"Don't you fucking lie to me. You are not yourself anymore, Daya. We hardly speak these days. Why are you so distant from me? Have I done something wrong?" she asked in a low voice.

 _Everything is wrong Priya. Everything. My life is a mess. How am I ever going to explain it all to you? How am I going to sort this out?_

A light tap on his bare shoulder brought him back from his thoughts.

"Hey are you okay? Just talk to me, please. I know something is not right. Just tell me alright?" said Priya.

"I am fine Priya... really" said Daya.

"Fine if you don't want to talk now, maybe we can do this later" said Priya. "You know what? I still can't get over the fact that you look so sexy wrapped just in that bath towel"

Daya looked at her to find her looking at him with expectant eyes. A wave of guilt arose inside him. She had always been faithful to him. They had a child together... _God what have I done?_

"I still fall for you, everytime I see you like that." she whispered in his ear.

Daya gave her a small smile but said nothing. He felt fuzzy. His mind was unable to form coherent thoughts. He didn't know how to react.

Priya brushed her lips against his, her hands roaming over his broad shoulders.

 _No. No. No. I can't give her what she wants. Not now. Not when my heart is somewhere else. It would be unfair to her. It would be unfair to everybody._

Daya pushed her away. "Please not now. I am tired -"

"Please Daya... it has been a long time... I don't remember the last time we had even kissed -"

"Not now. Please try to understand Priya... I am really tired" Daya persisted but she silenced him by kissing him.

"Why don't you just lie down?" she said.

He finally dared to look into her eyes which were full of hope. He couldn't refuse her. She was not at fault. Whatever she said was true. He had felt rather disconnected to her since long time.

"I miss you so much. I miss the old passion between us" she whispered, her eyes shining with tears.

Daya thought about what she said. He doubted whether there was any passion between them. They had made love but he had never felt the fiery need for her, like he felt for Shreya.

He didn't want to do it but he couldn't refuse her tonight. Very reluctantly, he pulled her closer and kissed her softly on her lips.

Pushing him down on the bed, she began to kiss his neck, tracing small circles on his chest. She straddled him and kissed his chest and then she worked her way across his belly, kissing and licking him teasingly.

His body was reacting to her touches, yet it all felt alien. Lying on top of him she began to grind onto him, still clothed in that skimpy negligee.

Daya closed his eyes and a very recent memory came back to him. He could hear the sexy moans clearly in his head. He was amazed how a mere memory of her turned him on in no time. His wife was grinding onto him harder and faster and he could not stifle a moan which escaped his throat.

And then suddenly the she stopped. Daya opened his eyes to find his wife staring at him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Daya gave her an inquisitive look.

"What the fuck... you sick bastard" said Priya angrily.

"What are the hell are you talking about?" Daya asked unable to understand what had gone wrong. "Are you going to say anything or not?"

"I don't think you were with me while we were in bed just now" said Priya.

"Excuse me?!" said Daya.

"Why the hell were you moaning Shreya's name?" Priya asked looking angry enough to murder him.

"Sh - Shreya's name?" Daya asked, aghast.

"Yes. I heard you say Shreya just now while we were making love in bed" Priya said.

 _Shit. I am so screwed._

* * *

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - A brief look at Daya's family life.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He had everything. A loving wife, a beautiful daughter. To any outsider, it was a perfect life. And it really was. But perfect was never really enough for him.

His and his wife Priya's tastes and preferences were so different that Daya wondered how he had agreed to get married to her in first place. It had been an arranged marriage - a wish of his dying mother who was worried that after her death, there would be no one to look after her son. Yes, his marriage had happened under totally melodramatic and filmy circumstances.

They had been neighbours since childhood and then they had studied in the same class in high School. Daya could say she was a good friend but he had never been in love with Priya.  
After finishing Grad school he had joined CID and then he didn't see her for a very long time.

Then came his mother's illness. Priya looked after his mother when he would be away for work purposes. Daya was grateful to Priya for that. His mother had been sure that Priya was the best for him and she would keep him happy. That was how he and Priya had got married.

It had taken them some time to warm themselves to one another but eventually, they had grown to like and care for one another.

However after their daughter was born, she became Priya's first priority. Daya rarely remembered both of them spending time together after the birth of their daughter. Daya began to drift apart by staying away from home as far as possible and immersing himself in work.

There was only one thing he felt passionate about. It was his CID job. He and Priya would have small tiffs now and then concerning his job. She was proud that her husband was a Senior Inspector but she would always complain that due to his job, he was neglecting family responsibilities.

True that he had not been there most of the times. He had missed watching his daughter Rhea grow up. He had been absent on most of her birthdays but he had always made it up to her. Rhea was a sweet child and she had never minded his absense. Though they indulged in little communication, they understood each other perfectly. His daughter never complained about his absense.

Even though he and Priya quarreled, it had never reached to an extreme level. They would fight, yell at each other, bang a few pots and pans and then that was that. They would eventually laugh and forget about it.

His life was going on fine. Yet he felt that something was amiss. He was bored of the usual humdrum. He felt like going on a quest to find that missing spark in his life but he didn't know where and what exactly was he looking for.

* * *

 **One Sunday morning -**

"You never have time for us. Never!" Priya yelled.

"I have to go on an undercover mission. I cannot cancel that" said Daya calmly.

"To hell with your mission! Look Daya criminals are never going to stop committing crimes and your stupid undercover missions are going to continue forever. Don't you care about us? Don't you feel like spending some time with your daughter? By cancelling at the end moment you are going to ruin everything for her." asked Priya.

"I never promised her about this trip! Don't blame me! You should have confirmed with me first before making the bookings." said Daya.

"We wanted to give you a surprise! That's all" said Priya heatedly.

"Look -"

"Why don't you just leave if you are so fucking bored of me! Just leave!" Priya yelled.

"Yeah, maybe I will! I am staying for our daughter!" Daya yelled back.

"Our daughter?! She's is not your daughter! You are never home Daya, never. For you, your duty has always been your priority. You are never there for us!" Priya yelled.

"What's wrong with you? I always have time for my daughter. I have never neglected my duties." Daya shouted.

"Oh yeah? Does throwing a wad of money bills count as performing fatherly duties?" said Priya

"Shut up! Don't you dare -"

"Mom? Dad? Are you fighting again?" called Rhea, their daughter peerig at them from the gap in the door.

"No honey. We weren't" said Daya smiling at her. He could see from the look on her face that she wasn't convinced at all.

"Well could you keep your voices down whatever you are doing? My friends have come over and they are wondering what's going on" she said.

"Sorry sweetie. Don't worry. We are fine" said Priya throwing a dirty look towards Daya.

"Excuse me" said Daya and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

Daya was at the beach. The waves lapped against the shoreline creating an intricate pattern along the smooth sand. He looked at the setting sun which was now a fiery orange orb.

The peace and calm of the beach helped him relax. He thought about the argument which he had had with Priya in the morning.

She hadn't been entirely wrong, Daya realised.

Why didn't feel going for a family trip together? He knew he loved his daughter very much and he would do anything for her. But his equation with Priya had certainly changed over the years. She had all right to complain because he was never really around. Honestly, he didn't feel staying around much.

If it hadn't been for Rhea, maybe he and Priya might have parted their ways by now. It was actually their daughter which had bound them together.

No sooner had such thought crossed his mind, guilt overtook him. How could he even think of divorce? She was his wife and they had a daughter. What the hell was he thinking?

"I can't think like this. I have to make this marriage work" thought Daya.

He knew the trip would be a great opportunity to bond. He decided he would speak with ACP sir. It was just a matter of four days anyway. Having made his decision, Daya got up and went home.

When he arrived at home, it was dark and silent. He wondered where Rhea and Priya were. He was about to ring the bell when he heard something in the garden.

Squinting his eyes through the darkness, he saw a figure which was undoubtedly Priya. She was sitting on the garden chair, hugging herself. As Daya moved closer, he realised that she was crying.

"Priya? Why are you sitting outside like this in the dark? Where is Rhea?" asked Daya.

Priya let the tears fall freely, not bothering to reply.

"Look, I am really sorry about what I said in the morning. I spoke with ACP sir. I am coming to the trip." he said.

His response was once again met by silence.

"Priya please say something! I am not talking to trees you know" ssid Daya irritably.

She glared at him balefully. "Why the sudden change of mind?"

"I thought about what you said. Its true I am never really around" said Daya.

"Are you really going to leave me? Do you want a divorce?" asked Priya.

The question caught him completely offguard.

"What?! Whatever gave you that idea?" asked Daya.

"Well, we rarely talk to each other. Even when you are around, you don't spend time with me. Your silence kills me sometimes. You never make love to me. You never initiate -"

"Mom? What are you doing in the dark? Is Dad here too?" came Rhea's voice through the dark.

Daya was glad that Rhea had come at the right time. He didn't know what was he going to answer her. He couldn't tell her he didn't feel like making love to her anymore. He didn't have any answers. He didn't know why he felt so distant. He just did. It was as simple as that. He really hoped that the upcoming trip would be able to rekindle their relationship like previous times.

"Your mother and I were just chatting" said Daya. "Come on, let's go inside"

"Wow. I am so excited for the trip. I am all packed" said Rhea.

"I am excited too. But your mother and I still have to pack" said Daya.

* * *

Dinner that evening was a quiet affair. It was only Rhea who was doing all the talking. Daya could feel Priya's eyes upon him all the time and he carefully avoided looking at her. Fortunately, Rhea was too excited about the trip to notice her parents acting all strange and quiet.

After dinner, complaining that he had a headache, Daya retired early for bed.

He was still awake when Priya came to their room sometime later. He kept his eyes shut not wanting to continue the discussion they had started earlier.

Priya however was not to be fooled. She knew Daya was ignoring her on purpose. It made her angrier.

She couldn't understand what had gone wrong. She loved him too much and his sudden disinterest made her sad. She feared what would happen if he really left her. He hadn't said yes but he hadn't denied either. Did that mean that he was still thinking? Was he going to announce his decision after the trip? The mere thought of it was agonising.

She observed Daya the next two three days before the trip. He seemed his usual self but she could sense that he was not really into the trip. She could clearly read his thoughts through the fake smile he had put on his face.

Finally one day before the trip, she cracked up and said to him, "You don't have to come if you really don't feel like it. Nobody is forcing you. And don't worry about Rhea. She is not a kid. She will understand"

"When did I say that I am not interested in coming?" snapped Daya.

"Why do you have to say it aloud? I can read your face very well" said Priya.

"Shut up Priya! Keep these stupid theories to yourself for heavens sake" said Daya.

* * *

Daya had chosen a quiet place in the countryside for their vacation. Rhea watched the lush green grasslands fly past the window.

It was bright and pleasant day. The sun shone brightly in the the sky which was a perfect shade of forget - me - not blue. Not a soulvwas in sight except miles upon miles of heather covered moorlands. It was indeed a lovely scene.

Rhea was enjoying herself. It had been a long time since the family had taken a trip together. She was glad that they could take out time for it. She was sure that she would be able to convince her father about staying together.

They had rented a four bedroom cottage from a lady who owned it along with her farm. It also meant that the would be getting fresh food from the farm like eggs, cottage cheese and ham sandwiches! Rhea smiled to herself as she inhaled the fresh air. This weekend was already turning out to be better.

Soon they got acquainted with the other tourists who had rented similar cottages and with some local people as well. The days were mostly spent in berry picking or strolling lazily around the area. While the nights were filled with music, campfires and lots of wine.

Rhea saw her parents as she had never seen them before. They looked young, carefree and relaxed. She had been worried about the constant tiffs between them but watching them now, she forgot all about her worries.

The next day evening, Daya drove them to a nearby market for shopping. Much to Priya's surprise and happiness, they spotted an antique jewellery store. Without wasting another minute, she ushered them into the jewellery store to make purchases.

The shop owner was a cheerful looking man who looked pretty excited to have finally got some customers in his shop. He showed Priya some finest jewellery collection. He looked very enthusiastic.

Daya told Priya and Rhea to hurry as it was getting late.

"Yes, I am almost done. How do you like this green -" began Priya but she never got to complete her sentence as they heard a sound of firing of a bullet. The jewellery shop glass door shattered showering them with shards of glass.

Daya saw two heavily built men walk in. They had masks on their faces and they were carrying guns.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" the shopkeeper roared.

Before they were able to realise what was going on, one of the men grabbed Rhea and put gun to her head. Daya didn't know who screamed the loudest, Priya, Rhea or the shopkeeper.

"Hey, don't you dare touch my daughter -" Daya yelled and began to move towards him but the theif warned him.

"Stay where you are or I will shoot her!"

"No! Don't touch my daughter! Get your filthy hands off her!" Daya screamed.

"Dad, help me!" Rhea whimpered.

"Daya, please our daughter..." Priya wailed.

"What the hell do you want?" Daya asked sounding helpless.

"Shut up!" the masked man silenced him.

The other man drew a hammer from his bag and began smashing the glass cases.

"Whoa! Take it easy!" the shopkeeper yelled.

The masked man paid him no attention and they watched him put all the antique jewellery and cash into his bag.

Daya stood there feeling helpless and angry. He could only watch without doing anything. He certainly couldn't risk his daughter's life.

When they were done, they pushed Rhea roughly on the floor and fled When a yelp of pain , she landed face down on the shards of glass.

"Rhea!" Daya and Priya cried in unison.

The shopkeeper ran outside to stop the burglars but even before he reached the door, they had sped away on their motorbike.

Pieces of glass had peirced Rhea's body and she was bleeding profusely.

Priya looked very terrified and she was on verge of tears.

"Call the ambulance and the police - quick!" Daya told the shopkeeper.

The police enquiry and Rhea's wound dressing took a lot of time. It was well past midnight when the retuned to their cottage.

Daya told Priya to sleep while he sat next to Rhea holding her hand tightly. He felt guilty and ashamed of himself. Someone had held his daughter at gunpoint and he hadn't been able to do anything about it.

Rhea stirred in her sleep. She saw Daya at her side and said, "Dad, I am fine. Please go and get some sleep. Don't worry"

"No, I am okay here" said Daya stubbornly.

"Dad, please!" said Rhea.

"Okay fine. I will go and get some sleep but I want to tell you that I am really sorry. I could do nothing to protect you. But I was scared you know. One wrong move by me could have cost your life and I really couldn't afford that" said Daya.

"Dad, don't apologize please! I trust you. I know you won't let anything happen to me. Nothing can harm me whenever you are around." said Rhea.

"I love you" said Daya kissing the back of her hand.

"I love you too dad!" said Rhea.

That night Daya lay awake in bed for a long time. The incident had really shaken him. He realised he could not think about separating from his family. He would have to stay... for his daughter.

* * *

 **Sneak peek into next chapter - Daya and Shreya meet for the first time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Dad, can you go late to the office today? We have to pick Shreya from the airport" said Rhea five days after they had arrived from there vacation.

Daya was having cereal and at her words he stared at his daughter looking perplexed.

"Shreya? Shreya who?" he asked.

"Don't tell me you don't know anything about it!" said Priya.

Rhea slapped her hand to her forehead. "I forgot to tell him!"

"Wow. Great" said Priya chuckling.

"Tell me what?" asked Daya.

"There is this friend of mine called Shreya. She is from India originally but her family shifted to States due to her Dad's business. I met her on my blogging site. She's is a pen pal you can say. She has got an opportunity to work as a trainee officer in CID Mumbai. Becoming a CID officer had been her dream. The way she talks about it... she is really passionate. So when she told me about it, I invited her to stay with us. She was so excited when I told her that you work for CID Mumbai and are a Senior Inspector!" said Rhea.

"And why can't she stay somewhere else? A motel maybe?" asked Daya.

"Dad accomodation in a motel right now would be very costly for her and her parents are no more. They passed away in an accident -"

"I am not against inviting her at our house but what do we know about her? I mean you met through internet" said Daya reasonably.

"No dad, you can trust her. She is a really good friend. She is obviously older than me and you can check her records. They will be available in your office if you want to dig her background" said Rhea.

"No that won't be necessary" said Daya.

"I am so sorry I totally forgot to tell you about her Dad. I told mom and then we went to the trip and then it kinda went of of my mind" said Rhea.

"That's okay" Daya smiled. "What time does her flight land?" asked Daya.

"I guess we should leave now. She will be there in an hour or so" said Rhea.

* * *

Daya and Rhea waited patiently at the airport waiting for Shreya's flight to arrive.

Daya kept checking his watch. He hoped Shreya would arrive soon. He began checking his mailbox from the phone to kill time.

"There she is!" Rhea's sudden exclamation made him jump.

Daya looked the direction which Rhea pointed and almost did a double take as his eyes fell upon a young girl with jet black shoulder length hair. It wasn't her face which caught his attention but her attire.

She was wearing hot pants which displayed a her long, lean legs. She wore an off shoulder top which failed to hide her creamy skin. Her straight hair hung on her shoulder loosely and she wore dark sunglasses.

She was pushing the trolley in front of her and when she caught Rhea's eye, she waved, grinning at her.

Daya was still gaping open mouthed at her while Rhea was jumping up and down in excitement, next to him.

"OMG! Dad, she is actually here! I can't believe I am actually meeting my best pen pal!" Rhea said.

"This girl is your friend?" Daya asked Rhea, trying to contain his anger.

"Yes. Why?" asked Rhea looking confused.

Daya saw people stare at Shreya. To be more specific - her body.

Daya clenched his fists tightly. Didn't this girl even know how to dress appropriately? This was India not USA!

When Shreya approached them, Rhea gave her a tight hug. They kept exchanging greetings for the entire minute apparantly forgetting that Daya was present as well.

"Okay, dad this is Shreya and Shreya this is my Dad" said Rhea.

"Oh, ofcourse I know him! I have got an entire scrapbook filled with his pictures. I am mad about him!" said Shreya excitedly.

Daya blanched at her comment. "Mad about him?"

"Sorry?" said Daya, looking at her.

"You are one of the best CID officers in Mumbai. I am a huge fan! I am so pleased to meet youin person. And I am excited that I will get to work with you as well" said Shreya in enthusiasm.

"Okay, let's go home. Come on! How was your flight? Jet - lag?"

"Oh no, I am fine" said Shreya.

Daya started to grab the trolley for her, when Shreya said, "No please don't bother. Thank you. I will do it myself"

Daya shrugged and walked in silence behind Rhea and Shreya who were chattering non - stop.

People continued to stare at then when came out of the airport and Daya almost wished he had brought something with him - a jacket maybe to cover her up.

He wondered how long was Shreya going to last in CID. Looking at her attire he wasn't sure that she had choosen the right profession. And he was definitely regretting his decision of letting Shreya stay with them. He certainly didn't feel Rhea should stay in her company. He decided he would have a talk with his daughter.

A taxi driver approached Shreya. Daya could almost sense a hungry look in his eyes. "Where to madame?"

"She is with me" said Daya aggressively scaring the wits out of him.

Rhea giggled.

"The taxi driver is still staring at you" said Rhea as they walked back towards Daya's car.

"Oh, I am sort of used to it. People stare at me all the time. I have leaned to ignore them" said Shreya in an offhand voice.

Daya almost bit back a snappy retort. He was trying hard to control his anger. He drove them home in a stony silence.

When they arrived home, Priya was waiting for them. Like Daya, she too threw Shreya a wary look.

After the introduction Shreya went to freshen herself a bit when Daya broached up the topic upon which he wanted to talk since long.

"Rhea, I am going to be really honest with you. You so called pen friend had made a really bad first impression on me. Look at the way she was dressed! Everyone was staring at us at the airport!" said Daya.

"Dad, she lives in States. It's normal there! And I don't see any problem with her dressing" said Rhea.

"She may be living in States but now she is in India. I am not having someone like her in this house!" said Daya angrily.

"Calm down, Daya please. I will talk to her and I will explain her. There is no need to kick her out of the house for a little thing like that" said Priya reasonably.

"Dad, why are you making such a fuss? Doesn't a girl have a freedom of dressing in whatever clothes she likes? We are in 21st century for heaven's sake!" said Rhea.

"Look at her! Just look at our daughter! Ten minutes into her arrival and Rhea has started speaking rudely with us. That girl is indeed a bad influence. I don't want her in this house! Tell her to leave at this moment!" yelled Daya.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Keep your voice down! She will hear you!" said Priya.

"Don't you understand Priya? We don't know anything about that girl! I don't want Rhea hanging out with a girl like her!" Daya roared.

"Dad - " Rhea began but stopped abruptly when she saw Shreya standing by the door.

Priya looked at her sympathetically while Daya stared angrily at her.

Shreya had obviously heard the entire conversation and she really couldn't believe her ears. She had come to India on the assurance that she would have a house to stay. And now...

"Shreya come dear, I will make some coffee for you" said Priya but Shreya stood rooted to the spot staring at Daya.

"Aren't you getting late for office Daya?" said Priya.

Daya threw Priya a dirty look and grabbed his car keys from the table.

"I am going now but this conversation is not over yet" he said and left the room.

* * *

After some time when Dayacalmed down a bit, he realised that may be he had iver reacted a bit. But he still felt it was a pressing issue. However, ACP Pradyuman called him to discuss something important and Shreya's thoughts were driven out of his mind.

* * *

When Daya came home that night, Rhea and Priya were nowhere to be seen. He guessed they were still angry with him for his behaviour the earlier morning.

He wondered whether Shreya was still here or she had left.

He had already had dinner outside and so he directly went to the study. He still had some work to do before going to sleep.

He settled in a chair and switched on his laptop.

Daya didn't know how long he typed on the laptop. His head ached and he yawned. He assumed it was very late. He decided to complete one last paragraph of the report before calling it a night.

He heard a small knock on the door.

"Come in" he said, his eyes glued to the computer screen.

"Sir, it's me Shreya." she said.

Daya saw her standing timidly by the door, wearing a purple full sleeves night dress. He cast another look at her to find that she was fully covered from head to toe.

He found it highly amusing. Trying not to laugh, he turned his attention back to the laptop screen and said, "Yes, what is it?"

"I hope I am not disturbing you. Or I can talk tomorrow" said Shreya.

"What is it?" he repeated.

Shreya moved into the room and stood at a respectable distance from him.

"I am sorry. I should have dressed properly. I am used to dressing like this in states but here it is different. You see, I was a kid when we relocated to States. I do respect our Indian culture and I think I can understand why you were mad at me. I am really sorry. I assure you here onwards you will always find me appropriately dressed. I assumed that you think I am rich spoilt brat and I am here to spoil your daughter. But I am not like you think. I don't smoke. I don't drink. Nor do I have boyfriends or anything at the moment" said Shreya.

Daya gaped at her, grasping at whatever she was trying to convey.

"Please don't tell me to leave this house sir. I have no money at the moment. I will repay the rent when I get a decent job. I really want to be a CID officer and staying with a Senior Inspector is going to be a wonderful opportunity for me to gain experience. Please, don't tell me to leave. I will do whatever you say" she said in a pleading voice.

"I don't want any rent! Are you mad? You can stay as long as you like. I think I was too harsh on you in the morning. I am sorry if I frightened you. It's good that you understood what I am trying to say. And it is for your own good. I hope you get it." said Daya.

"Thank you! Thank you so much. I am really grateful" said Shreya smiling happily.

"Why aren't you in bed? I guess it's your first day tomorrow in CID? Let me tell you ACP sir doesn't like anyone coming late" said Daya.

"Oh, yes ofcourse. I will be on time" said Shreya.

"I have to go to bureau tomorrow to submit this report. You can come with me if you like" said Daya.

"Oh! Sure... anything..." said Shreya dreamily.

Daya smirked and said, "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" she said and left the study, shutting the door behind her.

Later when Daya settled on his bed, he couldn't get Shreya's image clothed entirely in the nightdress.

His drifted off to sleep, an amused smile etched upon his face.

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - Daya and Shreya fight the growing attraction for each other.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"I have a question. Why are you wearing full sleeves shirt in this sweltering heat?" said Daya wiping his sweaty forehead when the following morning too she accompanied him wearing full sleeved shirt and jeans.

"Oh boy. That is awkward. Don't you remember Senior Inspector Daya that you almost kicked me out of your house for wearing hot pants on my very first day of my arrival?" thought Shreya.

"I am asking you something" said Daya.

"I am not feeling hot" she said.

Daya smirked. "I presumed you are simply doing it to mock me" he said.

"No, no it's not because of you!" said Shreya defensively.

"Well, if you wish" said Daya shrugging and went to the car, smiling to himself.

* * *

"I was so surprised to see you. I mean you are older than my daughter. Much older" said Daya.

Shreya laughed.

"Had you expected a whiny - just graduated girl?" she asked.

"Rhea's friend won't be older than that, right?" he said.

"Your order sir?" the waiter disrupted their conversation.

"Cappucino and choco chip cookie" Both of them said in unision.

They started at one another and laughed.

"Hmmm, our tastes are similar. That's good. We can catch up for coffee more often that is of course if you like" said Daya.

"I would love to! Hope your wife won't mind sir" said Shreya.

"Oh, she wouldn't mind! In fact she would be glad that I found a coffee love at last. Priya hates coffee and she hates this place. She finds it too chaotic. I do drag her here sometimes but I can make out from her face that she is not interested" said Daya.

"Oh" said Shreya not knowing what to say. This was the first time he had told her something about his personal life. Shreya thought he looked a bit sad.

* * *

"I am impressed with your progress. ACP sir too was all praises for you. I like the way you are catching up" said Daya.

"Thank you sir. But I think the credit goes to you. I love listening to you when you talk about the cases you solved. It really helps me to decide how to go about a particular case" said Shreya.

"I like you your grasp and passion on the subject. I won't be surprised if ACP sir tells me in a few days that he has made you permanent" said Daya.

* * *

Daya found himself drawn towards her. He often found himself thinking more and more about her and never missed an opportunity to talk to her. What would he call it? Infatuation? Attraction? He didn't know. It didn't feel wrong either. It was just an innocent attraction, he kept telling himself. He knew his limits. He wasn't obsessed. She was like a breathe of fresh air. She was equally passionate about work and they shared so many common interests that it almost felt unreal sometimes. True, she was much younger than him but she was matured enough. She was a beautiful, young woman. And what made it more exciting for him is that she too emanated similar feelings sometimes.

"Yes sir, what did you want?" asked Shreya one fine afternoon, ehen they were in the bureau.

Daya watched her, a playful smile playing on his lips.

"What happened? Why are you smiling?" she asked.

"What do you you want Shreya?" asked Daya.

"Me?" she said incredulously. "Why would I want anything?"

"It's obvious" said Daya, his smile becoming even broader.

"What?" she asked.

"You came to me. I never called you. So it's obvious that you wanted something." said Daya.

"Wha - Oh! No, it's nothing sir... I - I am sorry" she said and walked away positively blushing.

* * *

When they were together, Daya felt as if the rest of the world ceased to exist. They didn't realise when and how the innocent and work related talks started to turn personal.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" he asked her one evening when they were sitting in their favourite coffee shop.

Shreya coughed. "Boyfriend? No... why do you ask?"

"You can tell me. I find the idea ludicrous that a young, beautiful girl like you doesn't have a boyfriend" he said.

Shreya didn't know what to say so she drank some more coffee. She was feeling really awkward in his presense.

"I am telling the truth. I don't have a boyfriend" she said.

"Anyone on your mind then? A crush, maybe?" Daya prompted.

"No... please sir I -" she broke off.

"I am sorry. I did't mean to make you feel awkward. I guess it just got a bit too personal. I was just curious, that's all" said Daya realising that he had gone too far.

"No, I am not awkward to talk about it. Not with you, no" she said.

Daya stared at her in amazement.

"You surprise me" he said after a moment. He was in awe of her frank nature.

Shreya merely smiled and said nothing.

* * *

The tension between was growing between them since each passing day. But it was music which finally made it clearer to both of them.

Music. Daya had long forgotten music. But tonight he felt to desire to play it once again. Daya had began to take guitar playing classes few months back. It helped him cheer up when he was playing low. He hadn't revealed it to Rhea or Priya. He wasn't an expert player but he had learned to play a few good songs. However he lost interest quickly and his guitar earned a permanent place in his basement which it had lay hidden all this time.

Tonight he felt like playing it again.

He dusted the dust off the guitar case and carried it carefully to his study. Rhea and Priya had gone out to Rhea's friend's place. Shreya was still at the bureau.

He wasn't sure whether he would still remember how to play. He felt nervous as well as excited as he held the fine instrument in his hands. Brushing the strings gently with his fingers, he began to play one of his favourite songs "You look wonderful tonight"

Shreya turned the key in the lock to find the house in total darkness. Assuming nobody had returned home yet, she began to make her way upstairs to her room when she heard music.

Following the sound, she peeped in through the ajar study door to find Daya with a guitar.

The sight caught her totally offguard. Daya sir could play guitar? That was a pleasant surprise! She stayed well hidden behind the door listening to him play for a few minutes but then she could not contain herself any longer.

"I didn't know you could play so well, sir" she said.

Daya was startled due to her sudden arrival but recovered quickly.

He smiled. "That's one of my secrets"

"How many more secrets am I about to discover?" she asked.

"Only time will tell" he said.

"You said to me that day that I surprise you but actually it's the other way round" said Shreya softly.

Daya laughed.

"Play more." said Shreya.

"You sure? I am not that good. And I am out of practice" he said.

"It didn't look like you were out of practice" said Shreya.

"Were you listening at the door?" he asked.

"Yes. I am sorry. I couldn't help myself" she confessed, looking embarassed.

She sat down in a chair beside him.

"Don't apologize" he said. "Anyway which song do you would you like me to play?"

"Woman in love" she whispered staring at him unblinkingly.

"Yes... it's good song. You are lucky that I know how to play it" he said and when he began to play, she was lost in the soulful rhythm reverberating around the room.

As if in a trance, he moved his face closer to her. She didn't object. She stayed rooted in her place, her heart had almost stopped breathing.

He was close. He was very close.

And then she was suddenly snapped back to reality by the sound of high pitched laughter.

Daya too looked shaken, having snapped out of the wonderful reverie. He could recognise the voices. They were of Rhea and Priya. They were home. His heart was pounding. If they had arrived a minute later... he shuddered to think what would have been the outcome.

He looked at Shreya whose face was flushed. She was fidgeting with her fingers looking nervous. When she saw Daya looking her way, she hastily got up from her chair and made her way towards the bookshelf which was farthest from him.

Right on the cue, the study door burst open and Rhea and Priya burst inside.

Rhea's expression changed from astonishment to shock. "Dad?! You can play guitar? I didn't even know!" Rhea shouted.

"No actually I -"

"Mom, did you know?" asked Rhea sounding delighted.

Shreya looked at Priya whose expression was unreadable.

But it was her answer which made Shreya feel astounded.

"No" said Priya. "Never heard it from him"

"Look Priya -" Daya began but Priya turned on her heel, and walked out of the room.

Rhea was too excited to notice her mother's abrupt departure. "Wow dad!" she exclaimed. "Did you listen to him play, Shreya?"

"What? Oh... uh bit... I was browing some of his books actually." said Shreya disconcertingly.

"Dad, can you play some more please?" said Rhea.

"Later Rhea... I need to speak to your mother" said Daya.

"No dad, you can talk to her later. One song dad, please" Rhea pleaded.

"Excuse me" said Shreya and she left the room hurriedly. She found Priya sitting in the living room, staring absent mindedly into the void.

Shreya tiptoed towards the staircase when Priya's voice made her stop. "Don't you think it's strange?"

Shreya wasn't sure whether Priya was speaking to her. Though there was nobody else in the room apart from both of them, Priya seemed to be talking more to herself.

"Sorry?" said Shreya.

"It's really strange" Priya repeated.

"What's strange?" said Shreya.

"Daya plays guitar and his own wife and daughter don't know about it" said Priya. "He doesn't tell me anything. I don't know why"

Shreya didn't know what to say. These was a way too personal, wasn't it? Why was Priya telling her all this?

"I know he is a very reserved person. But keeping secrets from one's own family is a bad habit, don't you agree?" she asked.

"Uh..." said Shreya uncertainly. What was she to say?

"Does he talk to you?" Priya asked her.

"W - what?" Shreya asked, her heart pounding hard.

Why was she asking her? Did s - she notice?

Shreya closed her eyes in horror. They had been almost been on the verge of crossing all limits some time ago... was - was it possible that Priya had noticed... no... it's can't be...

"Shreya?" Priya called again.

"Er... why would he tell me?" said Shreya.

"You happen to be with him most of the times. You work together. Does he open up in the office? Does he talk? How does he behave with his colleages?" Priya asked, with a sort of desperation in her voice. It felt as if she was craving to learn more about her husband.

This was getting out of bounds now. Shreya could stand it no more. "I am sorry m'aam" she said and rushed upstairs taking two steps at a time.

Once in her room, she locked the door and flopped on her bed.

Shreya felt really sorry for Priya. She couldn'r understand what the problem was. One thing was clear however that there were certainly some marital problems between Daya and Priya. Then she remembered that moment when Daya and she had been too close. Shreya hated herself that she had given in to her sinful desries. She should have refused... But she needed answers. Why did he want to kiss her? Why didn't she object to his advances? She was sure if Priya and Rhea wouldn't have interupted them, they would have kissed...

"Oh god" she murmured guiltily. "Forgive me lord. I have sinned. Thet have done me a favour by allowing me to stay with them. I cannot betray Rhea and her family. Please forgive me" she said to herself and lay down on her bed. She didn't bother going down for dinner that night.

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - Shreya is determined to stay away from Daya** **but fails to curb the growing attraction towards him. Once again they find themselves too close on the occasion of Daya and Priya's anniversary party. Will they give in to their desires?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Since their awkward encounter in his study, Shreya started avoiding Daya as much as possible. She did not converse with him at all except when it was absolutely necessary. She avoided staying in the same room with him when they were alone.

One afternoon, however Daya cornered her in the bureau itself. "I need to talk to you. Don't you run away from me! I am sorry if I scared you that day but please talk to me. I can tolerate your anger but not your silence. Give me one chance to explain myself please"

"I do not wish to discuss anything right now. Please let me go" said Shreya.

"Hear me out and I'll let you go" he said agressively.

"I want some time. Please... please understand... you... you are overwhelming me... please" she said looking terrified.

"Okay, okay I am sorry. I will wait till you are ready to hear me out" said Daya moving aside to let her pass.

* * *

She didn't know why she was delaying the talk but the prospect of discussing that encounter with him was intimidating to her. She was keen to prolong their discussion as long as possible. Daya had kept his word so far and she thus she was not worried.

* * *

One night, feeling hungry, Shreya decided to make herself a cup of hot cocoa.

She walked out of her room, turning round the corner and walked headlong into someone.

When she looked up, she saw that it was Daya. "Oh, I am sorry sir!" she exclaimed and retreated a few steps.

Daya threw a look at her. He could see her hardened nipples under her shirt. She obviously was not wearing a bra. Daya could still feel the way her breasts had squished against his chest when she had walked right into him.

"That's okay" he answered, his voice hoarse.

"Well, ummm... good night" said Shreya and went back to her room.

Daya was panting. He was trying to restrain himself not to go and touch her. What the hell was this woman doing to him? He felt vulnerable and not in control of his own self.

"She is just your guest! You can't possibly have such thoughts about her! Besides she is so young!" Daya kept reminding himself.

But howsoever he tried, he was drawn towards her. Just like a moth to the flame. She was so damn irrestible. He craved to touch her body and longed to taste her everywhere. He felt his throbbing erection in his pants and he swore loudly.

Instead of going back to his room, he went outside. He definitely needed a walk in the cool air.

Shreya was just about to go to bed when she saw a movement outside window. She saw Daya walk out through the gate. She swallowed and tried to calm herself down. She had not failed to notice the way his hungry eyes had roamed over her body. She knew she shouldn't be feeling that way but she couldn't help it. A wave of excitement passed through her due to this newfound pleasure.

"Daya..." his name felt so good to hear from her mouth.

Suddenly she felt guilty. He was a married man! He had a daughter who was merely a few years younger than her. How could she dream about having a physical relationship with a married man? She was here for CID training! She wasn't supposed to be looking for anything else!

But she had noticed since her arrival in the house that Daya sir and his wife rarely spoke with one another. Shreya had even heard them bickering them once or twice. He hadn't even told his wife a simple thing like he knew how to play guitar. There must be something wrong. That's what he wanted to tell her maybe. She felt like a fool. I should have talked to him.

She wondered for a moment, how it would feel if she had been his wife. They would have been so happy. Shreya realised that she not only craved for his body but for him as a person. He was a brave man, good natured and handsome too. She wondered why did he and his wife quarrel so often. Also, since her arrival, Shreya had seen a change in him. Earlier he had appeared sad and very reserved. But Shreya had observed that whenever they both spoke about work or even the moat simplest and stupidest things, he opened up and talked a lot and that too enthusiastically.

Maybe, his wife never understood him perfectly. She didn't recognise where his passions lay. But Shreya now knew them very well. She loved his dedication and passion for work.

"Maybe priya is not the right woman for him" she said to herself.

"He should have been a bachelor" Shreya thought sadly.

* * *

The next morning, Shreya woke up and heard someone screaming below.

She was about to go downstairs when Rhea came carrying her breakfast tray for her. She looked close to tears.

"What going on?" Shreya asked her.

"Mom and Dad are having a row. Again" she said looking embarassed.

"Oh" said Shreya.

"I thought I should get your breakfast upstairs. It's pretty bad. Trust me you don't want to witness it" said Rhea.

"Yeah... but what happened?"

"I don't know. I tried to interfere. I just wanted them to stop yelling. And then Mom yelled at me and told me to mind my own business" said Rhea.

"I am sorry" said Shreya.

"It's not your fault" said Rhea.

"Excuse me for interfering but, it is because he didn't tell about the guitar?" asked Shreya.

"I don't think so. It's really a stupid reason to fight" said Rhea. "Anyway, I am off to School"

"Yeah. You had your breakfast?" asked Shreya.

"Yep" said Rhea.

"Okay... I'll see you in the evening. And don't worry too much. Couples keep fighting. Not that I have much experience but still.." said Shreya.

"Thanks. I am not worried. It's kinda usual. And frankly I don't think anyone fights the way mom and dad do" said Rhea and left the room before Shreya could say anything.

Shreya had decided to talk to Daya but she was really scared to approach him the whole day. He appeared to be in an extremely bad mood and she didn't dare go in front of him.

* * *

The same evening when Rhea came home, she found her mother sitting on the steps outside the door.

As soon as she saw Rhea coming her way, she wiped her tears immediately but not before Rhea noticed them.

"Mom? Why are you crying?" Rhea asked.

"It's nothing baby. You got late?" Priya asked.

"Yes I had extra music class. What's wrong mom?" asked Rhea.

"I am so sorry I yelled at you in the morning, sweetheart" said Priya.

"In the morning Dad and you were having a row. Why?" Rhea asked.

"It's nothing -"

"Don't lie to me", said Rhea. "If you don't tell me I swear I won't talk to you ever again. I mean it"

"I wanted to throw a party at pur house for our anniversary. Your dad doesn't want it." said Priya wearily.

"Why? Oh, did you and dad quarrel because of that?"

"Yes. He was just giving excuses about having work... you know the usual."

"I will talk to dad" said Rhea.

"No, I don't want you to get into this. You are too young." said Priya.

"I am not a baby anymore! Please mom, give me a break! I know you and dad are not exactly getting along well."

"It's not like that" said Priya.

"I understand. I can see with my own eyes." said Rhea softly.

"I don't know why. He just seems so disinterested in everything. He doesn't tell me the reason. He doesn't tell me what's wrong. I don't know what does he want from me exactly!" said Priya.

"Mom, what do we do now?" said Rhea embracing her mother. She could help crying.

"Hush... stop crying! It's not that huge. See? That' why I wasn't telling you silly" said Priya wiping tears off her face.

"Dad loves us right? He is not going yo leave us, is he?" asked Rhea.

"No honey, your father loves both of us. He is not leaving us okay? And now I don't want you to think about this. Concentrate on your exams" said Priya.

"I will convince him for the party" said Rhea.

"If he is really not free then-"

"I will tell him. He won't say no to me" said Rhea.

"Okay" said Priya smiling at her.

* * *

It was one of the grandest parties she had seen. Shreya was enjoying herself to the fullest. Daya had invited all his CID Colleagues with whom Shreya had been very well acquainted by now.

"I wonder where Dad is" Rhea muttered appearing at Shreya's side.

Shreya suddenly remembered the talk she had overheard between Daya and Rhea about celebrating his wedding anniversary. Shreya knew Daya wasn't interested in this party at all and that he had just agreed to it for the sake of his daughter. She had not not spoken to him yet. Something or the other kept turning up and she hadn't had a moment to spare. Also, she wanted to talk to him alone, away from Rhea and Priya.

She suddenly heard clapping sounds and when she turned, she saw him.

He was wearing a blue shirt with his sleeves rolled up and a pair of good fitting jeans.

Oh my, her heart raced. Suddenly his eyes met hers and she was knocked breathless for a moment due the intensity of his stare before she looked away, blushing.

What the hell was he playing at, staring at her on his own anniversary party?

She looked around to see whether others had noticed the exchange between the and much to her relief, nobody had.

The evening was quite enjoyable and Shreya was aware of his gaze flitting now and then in his direction. As a host, he should have been mingling with the guests and paying attention to his wife not her.

He however seemed to be staring at her the whole time. It was making her head spin. Turning her back to him, she made her way towards her colleage.

"Let's get something to eat. I am starving" said her friend after some time.

"Sure. I will join you in a minute. You carry on. I think someone's calling me" said Shreya looking at an unknown number flashing on her screen.

Much to her annoyance it turned out to be such commercial call. She was making her way towards the crowd waiting for dinner, when she felt someone grab her arm.

Shreya almost jumped when she discovered that it was none other than Daya. His demeanor was casual but his expression was unreadable. He pulled her harshly into an empty room and slammed the door shut behind them.

Shreya backed a bit. She felt scared. She had no idea what he had in mind. Her heart was pounding.

He walked towards her, his face set.

Shreya gulped and retreated a few more steps until she hit the wall. Oh god. That stare. His stare was so intense that she had to look down to escape it. Yet she could still feel it on her.

"W - what is this?" she said. Her mouth went dry.

"You have kept me waiting too long" he growled. "I can't stand it anymore"

Kept him waiting? What for? Shreya had no clue what he was talking about.

"What?" she asked.

"You look wonderful tonight" he whispered standing quite close to her.

A renowned blush creeped onto her cheeks. "Thank you" she said.

"You said you would talk to me. But you never did." he said.

"What?" Shreya was so infuriated. "Is this a way to approach someone? I totally disapprove of your ways of behaviour sir! This are not actions of a gentleman' she said.

"I can hardly stay gentlemanly anymore when it come to you" he said, his eyes boring into her.

"What?" she said.

"Are you going to talk to me or not? I know ways to make you talk" he said.

"I was going to come and talk but then something or the other kept coming in the way and you didn't seem to be in great mood so I thought I would talk later" she said.

"Were you frightened of me?" he asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"No." She lied.

"So, tell me. What did you want to talk?" he asked.

"We can't talk now! There are guests outside! You should go. People will wonder where you are" she said trying to walk away but the next moment he had her pinned to against the wall. He put his arms on either side of her head, blocking all her chances of escape.

Shreya chewed her bottom lip as the sexual tension began to mount.

Daya wasn't an expert in reading her expressions, but he could decode this particular one quite easily.

It screamed of lust.

She wanted him. They so wanted each other. He saw her unconsciously licking her own lips and the walls which he had built around him, crumbled.

It wasn't long before he was kissing her roughly on lips. Contentment engulfed him as she responded with equal passion.

The kiss began to deepen, his mouth moving frantically over hers and within minutes Daya found himself becoming ravenous and desperate as he pressed every inch of himself against her, groping possessively at any curve of her body which he could reach through her damned evening dress.

He had waited for this moment since long. He began kissing his way down her neck slowly emanating pleasurable moans from her.

"Ah! Daya - wait...a...aahh!" Shreya drew in a sharp breath, widening her eyes when she felt him hard against her thigh. He buried his face in her hair inhaling her scent.

"We can't -"

"Dad! Are you in there?" Rhea's voice rang out loud and clear.

"Oh, no, no, no!" said Shreya in a panicky voice.

"Don't panic. Stay here." he said.

"They will question. What are we going to tell them?" she said.

He kissed her once again. "Nobody will know. Stay here. Come out only when I say so" said Daya.

"Dad!" Rhea called again.

Daya walked towards the door with his cellphone in his hand.

Shreya slunk back in the shadows behind the cupboard.

When Daya opened the door, Rhea said, "what were you doing in here?"

"Important call. Sorry" he smiled at her. "Is everyone waiting for me?"

"Yeah. We are practically starving." said Rhea.

"I couldn't hear properly over the music so I shut the door." he said. "Come on, let's eat"

"I can't find Shreya anywhere either" said Rhea.

"Really? I wonder where she has gone" he said.

"Shall I check upstairs?" asked Rhea.

"No, she will come. We will start" he said.

When the sat at the dinner table Daya texted Shreya.

 _Daya: Why don't you join us for dinner? The meal is sumptuous._

 _Shreya: I am not hungry._

 _Daya: Just a kiss for dinner then?_

 _Shreya: Shut up! I am already feeling guilty. We really shouldn't have done that._

 _Daya: It just got delayed. Sorry for that. I had intended to kiss you senseless the same night I played guitar._

 _Shreya: Please stop..._

 _Daya: Are you coming out or you want me to come inside?_

 _Shreya: Why can't you leave me alone?_

 _Daya: I am coming in._

 _Shreya: No wait! I am coming out._

 _Daya: There is no need to feel guilty about what happened. I can't wait to talk to you. Just waiting for this dumb party to get over._

 _Shreya: It is your anniversary party!_

 _Daya: That makes it even more boring. Now stop texting me and come out in next five seconds!_

Shreya joined them looking rather shaken and apologised for her lateness. Daya smiled at her warmly. He couldn't wait for their secret meeting at night.

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - Daya reveals to Shreya the real picture of his and Priya's relationship. Shreya is still fighting her inner guilt and is determined not to indulge in any forbidden relationship with Daya until one rainy evening her resolution is put to test...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

After dinner, Shreya went straight to her room, under the pretext of having headache.

She wasn't sure whether she wanted to talk to Daya. She wondered how much he would talk. Maybe he would just kiss her again.

The kiss. She could still feel the taste of his lips on her tongue. It was wrong but why had it felt so right?

Hours passed and when she checked the clock, it showed quarter to 12. Daya sir must be asleep. Maybe they could talk tomorrow.

As soon as the thought crossed her mind, she heard a knock on her door.

"Yes? Who is it?" she called.

The door opened to reveal Daya. "It's me" he said.

Shreya stared at him, panting slightly. A tight knot formed in her stomach.

"You didn't come to meet me. So I decided to come and see myself" he said.

"I thought you must be asleep" she said averting his eyes.

Daya came inside and bolted the door.

"No... please don't bolt..." said Shreya.

"Are you scared of me? Don't worry. I am not going to touch you unless you want me to" he said.

"I am not scared of you. And I want you as much as you do... it's just that I am -" she broke off.

"Guilty?" he asked.

"Yes" she agreed.

Daya sat next to her on the bed. Taking her hand in his he said, "I have already told you, you don't have to feel guilty. You must have realised by now that Priya and I don't get along well"

"Yeah. But why? I keep feeling it's because of me. And if it is so, I cannot come in the way even if I have feelings for you" said Shreya.

"This has been going on before you came. It has got nothing to do with you. When you came, god almost answered my prayers." he said.

When Shreya raised an eyebrow at him, he added hastily, "Yes, I agree I was very angry with you when you arrived here. I really hated the way people were ogling at you. That was the reason why I got angry. I don't know since when did I getting attracted to you but that day when I was playing the guitar, I realised that I cannot hide my feelings anymore. But then you said you needed time. I frankly thought I had scared you. Do you know that I dream of you every night?" said Daya.

Shreya blushed at his confession.

"That day when you accidently walked into me, I could hardly restrain myself. If you had stayed for a few more minutes, maybe I would have taken you there and then... I had to kiss you... and tonight when you kissed me back, I was so happy" he said drawing her close.

"Why don't you like Priya?" She asked.

"I don't know what you will think of me after this but frankly I never felt the passion for Priya like the way I feel for you. It's different. It's not just about getting intimate but our views differ so much. I have nothing to conplain about her. She is what you can say a perfect wife. She loves me. She is the mother of my daughter but I know she is not the right one for me. Don't ask me why. I just know it." said Daya.

"Why did you marry her then, if you didn't love her?"

"Well..." said Daya launching into the story under what circumstances he and Priya had got married.

"That's hardly an excuse. I mean you could have just refused your mother" said Shreya.

"Yes... I could have. But I didn't. It was a mistake" said Daya.

"And now you are going to commit another blunder by indulging in an extra marital affair" said Shreya.

"You know, till now I used to feel that it's just me thinking such stupid stuff. I used to think that maybe if I spend some more time with Priya, things will change. We even went on a family trip together but you can't force yourselves to love someone" said Daya.

Shreya laughed. "Don't tell me senior Inspector Daya that you were living in a forced marriage all these years"

"I am staying for Rhea. I love her too much. If she wasn't here, I would have divorced her long back. Rhea will be shattered if we divorce" said Daya.

"She is not a kid anymore. She realises that things are well between you two" said Shreya remembering her conversation with Rhea when Daya and Priya were having a row over their anniversary party.

"Maybe... but she wouldn't dream of divorcing" said Daya.

"I - I can't do this. I am sorry. I can't be the "other woman" forever. And what if Rhea finds out? I won't be able to face her." said Shreya.

"I promise I will make this work. I don't want you to be my mistress either. We will make this work. Everything always has a solution" said Daya.

"No Daya, we can't make this work. Whay are we going to tell your daughter? And it will be the biggest shock for your wife as well" said Shreya. "I am too young for you"

"Are you ashamed of me? Because I am an old man?" he asked.

"I can never be ashamed of you" said Shreya.

"Do you want this? Did you regret that we kissed each other?" he asked.

"No, I will never regret it" she said.

"Forget everything else then" he said and captured her lips with his own.

"Uhmm... no... please... d- daya" she murmured against his mouth.

"My name feels so good on your lips" he whispered huskily.

Daya turned, angling his head, kissing her deeply, desperately seeking more and more as his tongue danced over hers. He pulled her onto his lap, drawing her close. The hard length of his arousal against her made her gasp.

"See what you do to me?" he said, his voice quavering with need.

"No, please Daya" she said firmly, breaking the kiss.

"Don't turn me away. I know you want this too." he said.

"No. We can't do this. It's wrong." she said.

"I am crazy about you. Don't -"

"I just wish you weren't married Daya sir" said Shreya and she removed herself from his grasp"

"Shreya -"

"Please just go. I need to sleep" she said curtly though her own words pierced her heart like a thousand knives.

"I will make you change your mind. I will make you see sense. We are not doing anything wrong. Loving someonw is not wrong" he said.

"Loving someone is not wrong but it's wrong when you are betraying someone who loves you" said Shreya.

"You didn't think abouy that when you kissed me?" said Daya angrily.

"How dare you!" said Shreya.

"I will dare! I will! I know you have feelings for me yet you are running away from me. I won't be able to have feelings for Priya. Not now. Not now when I know that my happiness lies somewhere else" said Daya.

"Please go" she said.

Daya watched her for another minute and then left the room shutting the door with a snap.

* * *

Shreya stayed away from him for next few days. Daya tried to convince her but she was still unwilling to give in to her own desires. She found herself dreaming more and more about him, having a family with him. Why did things have to be so complicated?  
She feared that her resolve to stay away from him won't last too long. Little did she know how shortly it would be crumbled.

* * *

 **Few Days later -**

"Dad, please you have to come. I don't want to hear any excuses" said Rhea.

"Rhea, now he said he will try to come" said Priya coldly.

"I am coming obviously. You know I never miss your inter school tennis championships" said Daya, glowering at Priya.

"That's great. Make sure Shreya comes too" said Rhea.

"That's out of my hands. I am not her boss" said Daya.

"I am still a trainee Rhea, I can't go on asking ACP sir to give me favours" said Shreya.

"Oh, dad please. I know you will be able to do something even though you are not her boss. I want her to come too" said Rhea.

"I will surely try" said Shreya smiling at her.

On the day of Rhea's tennis tournament, Daya, Priya and Shreya arrived much before time. Rhea was glad that all of them were able to come. On reaching the venue, they encountered another problem.

"They have messed up our seats" said Daya frowning. "One is in the 2nd row while other two are in 12th row."

"What the hell!" exclaimed Shreya. "Now what?"

"I will go sit in the first you. You and Shreya stay together" said Daya to Priya.

"Ummm... if you don't mind, can Shreya and you sit at the back? Actually I met a friend who is sitting right next to our seat. She is Rhea's friend's mother." said Priya.

"Okay, we will go at the back." said Daya. Together he and Shreya took their seats at the back.

"Just my luck. I was hoping to sit with you" said Daya.

Shreya gave him a shy smile but said nothing. She was still determined to maintain her stand.

Soon tha game began and they were cheering and enjoying themselves along with the rest of the crowd when suddenly, it began to rain heavily.

People in the stands started to disperse, yelling and shrieking, trying to save themselves from getting drenched.

Unfortunately there was no shelter available except a few trees and within minutes Daya and Shreya were soaked to the skin.

"What do we do?" Shreya yelled over the roar of thunder.

"I can't see Priya or Rhea anywhere!" said Daya searching the crowd frantically for sight of a familiar face.

"Shit, the rain is getting worse. Have you tried calling them?" said Shreya.

"I did. I can't reach either of them" said Daya.

"So what now?" asked Shreya.

"Let's go home. They will be cancelling the rest of the matches anyway." said Daya.

"What about Rhea and-"

"We don't have any option. We can't wait forever in the rain like this. Come on. They will take a cab home." he said and together they ran back to the car.

By the time they reached home, Shreya and Daya was shivering.

Their chattering teeth were making her laugh.

"What' so funny? I just hope we don't get sick. ACP sir won't be giving a single sick leave. There is too much work to do" said Daya.

"No we won't get sick. But wasn't that fun? I can't remember the last time I got wet in the rains. It's reliving my childhood once again." said Shreya excitedly.

Daya opened the door and they marched inside. "Let's change and then I will make some hot coffee" said Daya.

"Oh I just love you for this. How can you read my mind so perfectly? I was just thinking about hot coffee!" said Shreya.

Daya stared at her, smiling naughtily.

Realising what she had said, she hastily ran to climb up the stairs to her room.

As he finished changing into fresh clothes, there was a loud bang and the house was plunged into darkness.

"Ruddy powercuts" he muttered. "I better go and check whether Shreya is okay."

Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, he climbed the stairs to her room. The door was closed. He slightly pushed open the door and her sight made him stop in his tracks. He inhaled deeply. She had put on her a simple white shirt. He could see sneak peak of her lacy black lingerie. She still had not put on her jeans. Slightly bent forward she was wiping her wet hair with a towel.

He simply couldn't resist touching her. He crept behind her noiselessly and grabbed her wrist.

She jumped slightly, caught offguard by his sudden iarrival. Her breath stilled when she saw the lust filled, hungry look in his eyes.

She bit her lip anxiously.

"Stop biting your lip. It turns me on. I won't able to stop" Daya whispered sternly.

"S - sorry" Shreya mumbled backing away slightly.

Daya stared at her from top to bottom finally resting his eyes on her bare legs.

"My jeans were wet. I was going to put another on after drying my hair -"

"Shhh" Daya whispered fanning her face with his warm breath.

She inhaled deeply as Daya ran his fingers over her flat belly.

"W -what are you doing?" she murmured.

Without answering, Daya continued his exploration and then without warning, his hands dipped down and down until they were circling her clit over her panties. Her breath hitched as he stroked her lightly.

"Wha...ahhh" she gasped. Daya chuckled. She was so wet.

"I shouldn't have waited this long. I should have done this when we kissed for the first time itself" said Daya as she jerked her knee and let out a pleasurable moan.

Daya could see she was struggling to keep her eyes open.

"Close your eyes and relax." Daya whispered against her eyes.

She bit her lip hard as his thumb applied a bit more pressure on her hot centre.

"Ahhhh... Daya" she panted.

"You are enjoying that, aren't you? You will enjoy this even more" said Daya and inserted his finger inside her.

She let out a loud yelp.

"Dayaaa!"

Daya delved deeper inside her. Shreya leaned against the table unable to stand steady on her feet.

Daya inserted another finger and he began to move them in and out of her. He was doing it slowly, watching her squirm under his sensual touch.

Shreya spread her legs wider tto give him better access. Her resolution to stay away from him was long gone.

"Dayaaa... ahhh... ahhh... please... please..."she moaned.

Daya saw her taut nipples under his shirt. He could feel his own arousal spring up listening her seductive moans.

"More!" she screamed.

Daya began to pump faster and faster which made her dizzy. Any moment now she was going to come... and then Daya slowed his pace all of a sudden.

"Noooo! Don't stop!" she whimpered.

"You like it fast do you?" asked Daya chuckling. "Tell me how you like it"

Shreya opened her eyes to look at him. "I - I will show you" she said in the most erotic voice he had ever heard.

He gasped when she covered her hand with his and push his fingers deeper inside her.

Daya groaned as her walls clenched around his fingers. Her legs began to tremble and Daya could hold back no more.

The next moment, his lips were on hers and Shreya's other free hand was pulling him on top of her.

His other hand continued to pump inside her and minutes later Shreya screamed Daya name as she came all over his fingers.

Daya gently eased his fingers out of her. He kissed her with all the passion.

"I want more... please" shreya whimpered against his chest pulling him tightly towards her panting hard.

"I -" Daya was about to say something when he heard a cab pull up in the driveway.

"Shit" he swore loudly and rushed to the window.

He saw Priya get out of the cab and Rhea had already rushed to open the door. He knew Priya had spare keys.

"Priya is here. I need to go" said Daya urgently.

"What?!" said Shreya just as Rhea called from downstairs "Dad, are you home?"

"Go to the bathroom and come out after 5 minutes. Tell Rhea that you were taking a shower if she asks. Go on. Quick!" Daya whispered.

Once Shreya was in the bathroom, Daya threw a look around the room. Everything looked to be in perfect order apart from one thing. The smell of sex. It was all around him making him dizzy. He had a mad urge to break open the bathroom door and continue whatever that had been doing.

He groaned. He couldn't lose control like knew he needed to get out of the room before anyone found out. He turned around and gasped as he found himself face to face with Rhea.

"Dad? What are you doing here? Where is Shreya Di?" Rhea asked narrowing her eyes.

"Uh.. yeah she is not here. I think she is in shower" said Daya as they heard the shower running inside the bathroom.

"What are you doing here?" asked Rhea.

"I came to to check on her. There was no electricity and I thought I should just see if she's okay." said Daya unabashedly.

Rhea's eyes lingered for a moment on his askew hair and then on his shirt whose top two buttons were open.

"Oh, it was so hot" he said fanning his face with his hand. "Come on. Let's go downstairs" said Daya as he explained further, " I hadn't expected rain today at all. Shreya and I were soaked to the skin and we couldn't find you. Shreya was all cold and shivering and I thought we should head home as quickly as possible" said Daya.

Rhea merely nodded but didn't say anything. This part wasn't a lie. What has followed after that was not at all planned but he had enjoyed it very much. He could still feel her inner walls around his fingers.

He could feel his erection harden in turn. What the hell was happening to him? How could a mere thought have such effect on him? Damn! He needed to cool down. He really needed a long icy shower!

He stopped walking abruptly.

"What happened?" Rhea asked.

"I forgot my phone upstairs, I think. I will just get it. My boss may call. We have an important case on hand." said Daya.

Rhea accepted this without question.

"Okay. Call Shreya Di, will you? Let's sit by the fire to warm ourselves" she said.

"I don't need to warm myself anymore" Daya muttered to himself.

"What?" Rhea questioned.

"Nothing. I will tell her" said Daya and marched back.

"When he reached the landing, he checked whether Rhea had left. Then he went to Shreya's room. He found her sitting on the bed looking troubled.

"Daya!" she said and immediately rushed into his embrace.

"I can't concentrate! I simply can't. I don't know what's happening to me! I am not sure if I will be able to stay away from you anymore. This is wrong! I - we can't do this. You have a family -"

"She is not my family!" said Daya angrily. "We are not doing anything wrong" he said kissing her.

"We need to cool this down. I feel I could really take a cold shower! You are so amazing and sexy, do you know that?" said Daya, his chest heaving.

Instinctively, Shreya reached between their bodies and felt the bulge in his pants. Daya bit back a groan.

"Don't touch me!" he said angrily.

"I am sorry" said Shreya looking scared.

"No darling... I want you to touch me everywhere but not now. Stay away from me for now. Otherwise I won't be able to stop myself... please" he said in a pleading tone.

"I need to be alone with you again" she whimpered. "Soon. Very soon" she said.

He kissed her hungrily. Her lips were already swollen but he didn't care. He couldn't seem to stop touching her.

Shreya reached down and once again palmed him through his denim. Daya groaned.

He pushed away her hand and whispered, "Meet me in the study after 11. Priya goes to bed at 10.45. I will meet you there." he said.

With one last long kiss he left her room trying not to think about the feeling of her small hand over his manhood.

* * *

Shreya walked down carefully into Daya's study that night but found it empty.

Why wasn't he here? She decided to wait for sometime. She surveyed the room. The curtains were closed. A few case files lay on the settee. She bit her lip as she remembered their sexy morning encounter. If his fingers were able to drive her over the edge, how would it actually feel when he would be inside her?

She waited patiently, waiting for him to arrive. The clock was ticking. At fifteen minutes past eleven, Shreya began to wonder whether he had fallen asleep and forgotten about their meeting. How could he forget? He was so eager to... she heard approaching footsteps. Her heart began to beat faster and a blush creeped up her cheeks.

The door opened and Shreya exclaimed - "There you are! I was wondering whether you had forgotten"

But the person who came inside was not Daya but Priya.

"Oh Shreya! You are still awake?" said Priya sounding surprised.

"Oh, I am sorry" said Shreya timidly.

"Were you expecting someone?" asked Priya.

"Daya... sir" Shreya added hastily realising her blunder.

"Oh, why?" asked Priya.

"Uh... he said he had to discuss some case" said Shreya.

"I have banned him from working when he is home, didn't you know that?" said Priya.

"Oh, sorry. Well, I didn't know... he told me to wait in the study..." said Shreya uncertainly.

Priya began to laugh at Shreya's terrified expression. "I was joking! I haven't banned him from anything. And do you think he is going to listen to me?"

Shreya merely smiled.

"Actually I had some work. So I told him I need to sit in the study" said Priya, pointing at the desktop lying on the table.

"Oh, okay. I guess I will talk to him tomorrow then" said Shreya.

"Yeah, goodnight" said Priya cheerfully.

Feeling a bit disappointed, Shreya stepped out of the study. She would have to wait until the next day morning now to see him.

She was at the foot of the stairs when felt a hand grab her waist from behind. Undoubtedly, it was Daya.

Shreya looked at him but didn't say anything.

As though reading her mind once again, he said, "I would even dream of forgetting our meeting"

"Where are we going?" asked Shreya. "We possibly can't..."

"Be quiet and follow me" said Daya.

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - Daya and Shreya get a bit carried away with their sexual escapades and Rhea spots them doing something they shoudn't be doing. How will she react? What consequenses will that incident have on everyone's lives?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Part A

**Chapter 7 (PART A)**

 **A/N - This chapter has mature content. If you are not comfortable, jump directly to the last para.**

"Daya we can't do this now. Not when your wife is..." said Shreya as Daya led her into a room.

Daya gave her a dangerous look and pushed her against the wall. He kissed her roughly clawing at her breasts, earning a moan from her.

"You shouldn't be allowed to wear clothes when we are together" he said in a hoarse voice now suckling her ear lobe.

"Nnhhhaa..!" she moaned.

He pressed her against the wall and began to grind her, sending waves of electricity through her. He grunted at the delicious feeling, and presses into her harder, his hips rubbing hard against her own.

"D...aya…stop that…ah…what do you think you are…ha...do...ah...doing?"

"Ah...ah..ah…stop it…ah…someone will...ah…hear us...its forbidden." Shreya said trying to break free, but enjoying the friction all the same.

"It's forbidden and that's what makes it more fun" Daya groaned his hips grinding faster against her.

"Nhhh..aha" she moaned closing her eyes.

"Oh you are so freaking hot, I just want to slam you up against the wall and ram into until you can't see straight anymore." he said grunting.

She was unable to think straight. She knew her release was near.

He began to suck and bite her neck softly while continuing to grind slowly against her.

His hand went to squeeze her breast and she almost screamed in pleasure.

"Ah…Ah…No…ah…not there…ah" she moaned. His touch was building more heat in the pit of her stomach.

"Naughty girl" he said laughing slightly. "Your nipples are getting hard" he said and pinched them.

The orgasm hit her with an alarming force, making her shudder violently in his arms. She bit her lip hard to stop herself from screaming.

She collapsed into his arms completely sated and spent, wrapping herself tightly around him.

"Are you alright?" he asked after a minute.

"Oh... uh..ah.." was all she could say.

He rested his forehead against her, panting heavily having achieved an earth shattering climax himself.

She smiled, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Oh, you have made such a mess of me. I really need a shower" said Shreya smiling shyly.

"You were amazing, love" he said. "Even with your clothes on"

"This is your room!" said Shreya horrified as she checked out the surroundings.

"Yeah, so?" asked Daya.

"We were... we got intimate in your room! What if anyone had walked in?" she said, looking scared.

"Rhea is asleep. I knew Priya would obviously take time" he said.

"But our voices? What if she heard us? It is so silent outside" she said.

"You worry too much darling" said Daya kissing her warmly. "The first time I'll be making love to you will be on this bed. My bed"

Shreya looked at the king size bed and blushed.

"In fact I want to make love to you in every possible place in this house. My bed, the shower, the kitchen cabinet, or even this desk. And I promise you that I will do it one day. But only when we are alone. So that we don't have to worry about anyone interupting us"

"Woah there! Control yourself officer!" said Shreya giggling. He looked like a lustful beast now and it aroused her very much.

"I can't! You drive me crazy!" he said kissing her again and again.

"I think we should call it a night" she said finally.

"Yes... goodnight love" he said.

* * *

Daya seemed to be unable to stop thinking about her. He wanted to spend some time with Shreya alone but the constant presence of Priya and Rhea was making it almost impossible. Besides, he could hardly keep his eyes and hands off her. She was such a tease. So, he never wasted a single opportunity he got.

One night late after dinner, he found Shreya alone in the kitchen making Coffee. Daya crept up behind her and grabbed her waist.

"Daya! You scared me! What are you doing? Leave me please... Rhea is just next door." Shreya warned him.

"You better be quiet then" he whispered in her ear and without warning his hands went inside her T-shirt and grabbed her breasts.

"Hah.. ahhh!" She yelped.

"Shhhh... be quiet" said Daya massasging her breasts.

His large hands covered them perfectly. Shreya bit her lip to stop herself from screaming.

"Mmm... I love when you don't wear your bra" said Daya now positively kneading her hardened mounds.

Shreya covered his hands with her own to make him stop.

"Daya... ahhhh.. ple..please... I can't take it anymore... stop" she panted.

"You are so responsive... I love it" Daya chuckled.

"Daya go! Please" she pleaded.

"No" he said firmly. "You remember that day when you accidently walked into me? I realised you weren't wearing your bra that time. I could clearly see two tiny erect dots under your t-shirt." he said smirking.

"Just go away, Daya! Stop distracting me" she said.

"I can see them now too" he said and forcefully made her sit on the cabinet.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" she said looking alarmed.

"Just watch me. Don't worry. I won't go too far." he said.

Then he lifted her tshirt a little and his head went underneath it, his both hands holding her firmly in place.

"Wha...?" he mouth fell open as his lips latched onto one of her breasts.

Shreya gulped. What the hell won't he listen? She shuddered to think how it would look if either Rhea or Priya entered the kitchen right then and saw him under her tshirt.

But a moment later, all her worries dissovled as exquisite pleasure spread through her body.

He had released her waist now and she could have sworn that she hadn't seen a more tiltillating sight before that.

His head was completely hidden by her shirt and his teeth were nibbling at her hardened nubs softly. She was feeling giddy and the coffee cup lay forgotten beside her as her hands roamed over his back.

Occasionally, his tongue explored her smooth belly and then without warning, he lightly twisted one of her nipples, sending shivers racing down her thighs.

"Daya...uhhhhh...pl...ee..aaehh" she whimpered.

"Does that feel good?" he asked, his voice coming muffled from under the shirt.

Suddenly they heard footsteps.

"Daya...!" said Shreya urgently but Daya did not wait for her to finish. He had heard it too.

He extracted himself from under her shirt and peeped out of the kitchen. He saw Rhea coming directly towards the kitchen.

"It's Rhea! Quick, hide" he whispered.

"Why me? I can tell her I wanted coffee" said Shreya.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, don't ask questions. You are thinner than me. She won't spot you" he said and forcefully pushed her into her hiding place.

The next moment Rhea came inside.

"Dad! It's you!" she said. "You are still awake?"

"Coffee" he said said.

"Why are you still awake?" he asked.

"I came to fill water" she said waving the empty jug. "I was thirsty"

She moved towards the tap and filled the jug with water. The tap was a bit closer to Shreya's hiding place and she held her breath so as not to make any noise.

"Uh... dad? Were you talking to yourself?" asked Rhea.

"What?" said Daya trying to look surprised.

"No, I think I heard two people talking" she said.

"I think you better go to sleep" he said smiling.

"Yeah" she laughed. "Guess I just imagined it"

"Anyway goodnight dad" she said and walked out of the kitchen.

Once she was out of earshot, Daya called Shreya.

"Phew that was a close call!" he said.

"See?! I was telling you! Do you realise what would have happened if we hadn't heard her approaching in advance?" said Shreya.

"Okay, okay sorry. I'll take care" said Daya.

"You better behave yourselves from next time" she said angrily.

"One day I am going to tell her myself" said Daya. "And that day is not far"

"I would prefer you telling her than she finding us in a compromising position" said Shreya.

"Okay, m'aam I got it" he said making her giggle.

"You are a complete arse!"she said.

"Whenever I see you these days my libido becomes all powerful. And I love pleasuring you especially when you can't moan loudly. It so turns me on" he said.

"Shut up and go back to sleep" she said.

Finally sharing a long, passionate kiss they parted ways and went to their respective rooms to sleep.

* * *

 **Few Days later -**

Daya had taken them out for dinner at a place suggested by Rhea. Shreya had accompanied them too.

The restaurant had turned out to be a very lavish and their tables were arranged beside a pool. There was just one problem. They were playing loud english songs in the background which was starting to irritate Daya a lot. He however loved the ambience.

It was a nice little place. He wished he and Shreya had come here alone.  
Shreya was looking stunning in a short one piece. Daya chuckled as he remembered earlier that day how she had come to him to ask his permission to wear a short dress.

Shreya was sitting exactly opposite him, with Rhea next to her. Priya sat next to him. She got a call and she excused herself and then she went outside to speak.

Rhea was not paying slightest attention to the starters served to her. She was admiring the band which was playing songs.

Daya was starting to have naughty thoughts once again and he decided to go on with his plan. Such an opportune moment might never come again. He took out his cellphone and texted Shreya just two words- Don't scream.

"What?" she texted back and looked suspiciously at him.

Daya merely smiled and a moment later, Shreya felt his leg between her thighs. She gasped. He had removed his shoe as well as his sock.

She stopped eating abruptly and stared at him, wide eyed.

Winking slightly at her, he pushed his foot forward.

Shreya tried to clamp her thighs together to stop him from moving further but he was too quick for her. She felt his toe pressing against her clit over her panties which were already moist.

Daya chuckled and began to eat his own starter, his toe pressing against her moist panties. Shreya had abandoned all attempts to eat. She was squirming. He had her trapped once again. On her left was a wall and Rhea sat on her right. She couldn't move.

"Bastard" she muttered and bit her lip to stop herself from moaning.

Daya's touch became bolder and he started to move his toes up and down her clit in a slow, teasing motion.

Her mouth fell open and she could only focus on was what he was doing between her legs.

Her breathing grew harsh and she stifled a moan. She wanted to grind against him to ease the ache but she couldn't. It would be too much of a giveaway.

"nnn... nmm.." she let out subduded moans which were luckily blocked out by the music.

He kept rubbing her, bringing her close, and then withdrawing suddenly making her whimper and gasp.

It was indeed an exquisite torture. She felt blood rush to her cheeks and her ears seemed to be positively smoking.

Daya navigated his toe towards the edge of her panties and then without warning plunged his large toe inside her warmth. He was cold in contrast to her warmth and the sudden delicious contact made her scream.

Rhea turned to look at her. "What happened? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Ye...ahh" she panted. Daya had stopped his movements inside her.

"What's wrong?" Rhea asked.

"Nothing" said Shreya.

"You sure?" she asked again.

"Yeah." Shreya smiled at her.

"You aren't eating" Daya pointed.

"I'll wait for mom. Besides I want to sing with the band. I won't be able to sing with my mouth full" said Rhea and Daya rolled his eyes.

Once Rhea turned her attention back to the bandplayers, he began to move his lubricated toe in and out of her as far as it would go. She started to grind a little bit against him making sure no one else was looking their way. Waves of pleasure hitting her one after another and suddenly she shuddered as the biggest pleaurable wave hit her.

She closed her eyes for a minute trying to calm her erratic breathing.

"There's mom" said Rhea and Shreya jolted open her eyes and realised his foot was gone.

Shreya was sweating all over even though a cold breeze was constantly blowing their way.

"Where could he have learned to do that? Nevertheless,it had felt amazing. The nerve of him to pleasure her in front of his daughter. He was indeed a horny bastard" thought Shreya.

Daya smirked at her as Priya sat down next to him. The rest of the dinner passed normally with nothing much happening.

* * *

 **Some more Days later -**

Rhea was walking home from one evening. The sun had already set amd darkness had started to fall. Feeling too tired, she decided to take the shortest way home. The road was less traveled. People hardly used it. But Rhea loved the presence of the lush green trees and wildflowers. She stopped walking as she approached a two fork road. The path on the right led towards her home while the path on the left led towards a lake which was filled with swamp. Rhea and her friends knew a small abandoned cabin lay near the lake.

She saw a car parked at the end of the left fork road. It looked familiar. Rhea took the left path and walked up towards the car. She had guessed right. It was Daya's car.

"What's dad doing here?" she wondered.

She was about to call him on his cellphone when she heard muffled laughter. Someone was there. Someone was talking or whispering.

She knew she shouldn't be wandering alone on an abandoned road but the assurance that her father was nearby kept her going. Rhea followed the direction of the sound. She couldn't make out a word they were saying but they seemed to be two people.

Then she thought she heard an altogether different sound. It was a sigh or a moan? Her heart was positively hammering now as she approached a clearing.

She saw two figures in the distance. She couldn't make out their faces. She kept moving nearer to them, well hidden behind the trees.

Now she stood at a distance, hidden by a huge old tree. She could hear as well as see them clearly.

Rhea stood rooted to the stop as she saw Daya. _What was dad doing here? And was that... yes, Shreya di._

"Behave yourself! We are in public" said Shreya.

"No one comes this way" said Daya pulling her by her waist.

"Are you going to stop touching me and listen to what I've got to say?" asked Shreya.

"Okay, tell me" he said.

"ACP sir has made me permanent! And he's given me some advance as well! Now I can start looking for a flat on rent or something" she said.

"Oh no, no, no" said Daya. "I am happy that you got an advance and all but you are not going anywhere. I want you to stay with me"

"Don't be ridiculous... I can't stay at your home forever" said Shreya.

"Yes but we can delay your departure, can't we? Don't tell anyone that they have made you permanent. Please for me" he said.

"I will think about it" she said.

"No" said Daya sternly.

"Well you didn't even congratulate me" said Shreya feigning anger.

"Oh, I have been planning everything since yesterday" said Daya kissing her passionately.

Rhea who was watching them gasped, horrified at what she had just pictured. She pinched herself to check that this wasn't a dream. It hurt a lot and that made one thing clear - this was really happening. Her dad and... and her!

Both Daya and Shreya freezed for a moment; they thought they heard something.

Then after a moment or two they turned to face one another.

"How could you start planning yesterday? You knew about this in advance?" asked Shreya.

"Yes. I knew" he said.

"How?" said Shreya looking disappointed.

"I am the senior Inspector, remember? I know all the inside news" said Daya smiling.

"Why didn't you tell me then?" she asked.

"I didn't want to ruin your surprise. And besides that I am not supposed to leak things in advance" he said.

"Oh" she said slightly put off.

"But I have planned a surprise for you tonight" he said.

"What?" She asked excitedly.

"You will see. And what makes it more exciting that it is going to be just you and me!" he said.

She giggled and kissed him full on mouth.

Daya pushed her against the nearby tree pressing himself against her and kissing her neck.

"Ohhhh" a constricted moan escaped her and Rhea turned around unable to watch any further. She clutched the bark of the tree tightly, tears streaming down her cheeks. By the looks of it, they seemed to have been doing that since a long time. She felt sick and dizzy. The surroundings around her were spinning.

 _No... she couldn't possibly faint now... not here... not here..._

Rhea took a deep breath and hurried down the path she had came. Her breathing was uneven. She didn't even bother to wipe her tears... the images of Daya and Shreya kept replaying again and again in front of her eyes. Once she was at a confortable distance from where Daya and Shreya stood, she took off a sprint and continued running till she reached home.

Priya was not at home and the house was dark and silent.

Opening the door, she slammed it shut amd cried in frustration.

She banged her fists onto the couch, yelling, "Why?! Why?! Why?! Why did you do it dad? Why?!"

She began smashing anything and everything on which she could get her hands on.

Soon, her cries of anguish, pain and anger were replaced by large choking sobs. She was tired of crying. She didn't know what to do.

Her eye fell upon a photograph of her and Daya lying on the showcase. How happy they had looked it that! It was one of the many happy memories she had shared with her father. She wondered if she'd ever be that happy again because now looking at the same photograph, anger coursed through her. She tore the photo into half and threw it across the living room.

Rhea stared around the darkened room. She suddenly wished she was dead. She furiously wiped off her tears and left, not bothering even to shut the door.

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - Not available! *Evil Smile* Okay, so this chapter turned out to be much much longer so I'm splitting it into two parts for you which also means that the next chapter will be posted very very soon. Till then please review.**


	8. Chapter 8 (Chapter 7 - Part B)

**Chapter 7 (PART B)**

"Ring Priya and tell her that you are not coming home tonight" said Daya.

"Why?" Shreya asked curiously.

"We are going somewhere" said Daya as they walked back towards his parked car.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I'll manage" said Daya.

Shreya did as she was told but Priya didn't answer her call. So Shreya texted her that she won't be coming home that night as she had to go out of town for work.

"Where are we going?" asked Shreya.

"You will see" said Daya.

He seemed to be driving far away from the city. It had started to rain slightly.

A quarter of an hour later, he stopped the car in front of a huge bungalow.

"Wow! This place is amazing" said Shreya.

"Like it?" he asked.

"Ofcourse! You rented it for me? I mean for us tonight?" she asked, her face shining with happiness.

"Rented? It's owned" said Daya smiling.

"You own this?" she asked in amazement.

"Yeah, I owned this plot of land. I told my builder friend to construct it for me recently. You are the first one to come here" he said squeezing her hand.

Shreya bit her lip. Neither Priya or Rhea had seen this place. How right was it for her to be here? Everything about them was sinful. Everything was forbidden.

"I know what you are thinking but please don't spoil your mood. Please, I beg of you" he said having read her mind once again.

"Sorry. But it just doesn't feel right. And the worse thing is I can't seem to be able to stop myself from doing the wrong thing" she said hugging him tightly.

"It's because you are not doing the wrong thing. I have told you countless times. Come on" he said, unlocking the door.

The bungalow was spacious and well furnished. The smell of new paint still lingered faintly.

"Wow" Shreya murmured.

It has started to rain heavily now.

"Lucky, we arrived in time" said Daya.

"Yeah. I am hungry" said Shreya. "Have you got any supplies in the kitchen?" she asked.

"A few pasta packets, I guess, a few veggies and a loaf of bread" he said. "I brought them yesterday"

"Ooo good... I am starving" she said marching into the kitchen.

"I am hungry too. But for something else" he said hugging her from behind.

"Later. I will cook something for us first. We have all night for everything else" said Shreya.

"All night?" he asked with a naughty smile.

"Oh, shut up!" she said blushing furiously.

"Can you cook? I wasn't knowing this" he said.

"Ofcourse I can cook. I stay alone in States" said Shreya.

"Okay... do you need my help?" he asked.

"Yes. Go out!" she said.

"That was rude!" said Daya feigning anger.

"You are very distracting" she said.

"Ah! I like that" he said grinning. "I will take that as a compliment" he said kissing her on the cheek.

Shreya laughed.

"Make it quick." he said releasing her. He then went outside to extract a bottle of wine from the car.

Soon, the house was filled with the smell of pasta and hot soup.

After dinner they settled on the couch and Daya opened a bottle of wine.

"You drink?" Shreya asked.

"It's wine. Non alcoholic. Helps to set the mood" he said and sat closer to her.

Her pulse began to race. The hairs on her neck stood up as his sleeve brushed slightly against his arms.

"Goosebumps..." he said trailing his finger down her arm. "Do I affect you so much?" he whispered making her shiver.

Before she could reply, he brushed his lips lighlty against her.

Taking her wine glass from her hand, he set both the glasses on the centre table and pulled her on his lap.

Cold wind blew from the large open window waving her short black hair.  
Daya was now kissing her neck, his hands moving over her thighs.

"Ohh" she moaned.

"Stand up" he said suddenly, his voice fierce.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Stand up" he repeated.

She stood shakily on her feet.

He began to unzip her jeans.

"Daya..." she said but he silenced her with a kiss.

"Take off your bra. Not your shirt just the bra" he commanded while he slipped out of his own jeans.

She did as she was told, her heart pounding.

He held her firmly with her shoulders and lifted his leg and rocked it between her thighs and against her bottom until her front was pressed against him.

She gasped at the sudden contact which was much more intense as only a thin layer of fabric of her panties separated them. A collective moan echoed between

Daya's breaths came out in short, raspy bursts.

"Daya..." she breathed out his name.

He pulled her to him with full strength and began to rock his hips against her. She arched her back slightly and now her taut nipples were rubbing against his chest through the fabric.

"Ohhhh" he groaned and then his lips closed over her breast through the material of her shirt which sent shockwaves through her body.

His hands pressed her hips and he circled his hips against her to create a friction right where she needed it.

"Uuuahhhhh... ah...aha" she mewled.

"Shall I try harder?" he said slowly down his movement abruptly. Both moaned in unison.

His erection was steel against her lower abs.

He pulled her towards him once again and urged her to move. She started grinding up and down, their hips meshing together delightfully.

When Priya walked in through the gate, she stopped abruptly when she saw the main door open.

"Rhea?" Priya called but her question was met by a stony silence.

"Was their house being robbed?" She wondered. She dialled Daya's number frantically but it kept ringing and ringing with no response.

Then she dialled Rhea's number.

 _"The number you are trying to call is currently switched off. Please leave a message or try again later. Aap jis number pe..."_

Priya disconnected the call.

Where was Rhea? She never kept her cellphone switched off.

She couldn't call the neighbours as they were out of town. She would have to go and look herself, she decided. She couldn't wait in the garden. She couldn't even call the police. What if nothing was really wrong and Rhea or Daya had accidently left the door open?

Taking a deep breath she stepped inside the house and switched on the light.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed looking at the mess. Everything was threwn haphhazardly on the floor. The glass showpieces were smashed, books newspapers were torn and thrown on the floor.

Priya ran out of the house, shuddering slightly. She tried calling Daya and Rhea once again, but still she could not reach either of them. It was then that she decided to call CID Bureau.

* * *

Both Daya and Shreya were eagerly rocking backward and forward, grinding with force. It was not long before she went over the edge.

Shreya stopped the frantic grinding and just slammed herself against him in one final powerful, thrust letting the sexiest moan he had ever heard. Heat unfurling in his stomach hearing her cries of pleasure, he held her tightly, still reveling her final push for pleasure.

He wanted much more. The tension was just too much to wait any longer. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom and placed her on the bed.

She saw his eyes were stormy and his jaw rigid. He had a carnal, hungry expression on his face.

Daya wrapped his hands around her bare ankles and pulled her down so she was flat on the bed. Hungrily he began to kiss her legs.

"Ah...uhn...uhh... Daya... wait... please...please" she cried.

Something in her voice made him stop. He looked at her. Her face was white and she looked terrified.

"What is it?" he asked in a hoarse voice as she sat up on the bed.

She looked at him for a moment and then whispered, "I am scared"

"What?" he said.

"No... I am not scared of you... I am... just nervous that's all" she said timidly. It was true. Pleasuring each other was another thing. She just hadn't thought of sex yet.

Daya realised his mistake. It was probably her first time. No wonder she was nervous. His insatiable hunger would have scrared her, no doubt.

"I am so sorry..." she said.

"There is no need to sorry! It is I who should be sorry. Just relax. We are not doing anything unless you are ready, okay? Trust me" he said.

"I want this to happen..." she said.

"It's okay. I won't get angry with you" he said softly.

"No... I was just nervous because it is my first time. Does it hurt a lot?" she asked.

"It does... but only a little bit. I will be very gentle that is if you want this to happen." he said.

"I do" she whispered. "Make love to me"

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes" she said.

"I promise I will be very gentle and I'll stop at any time if you want me to, okay?" he said.

"Yes" she nodded. "Your cellphone is ringing"

Daya checked the caller. It was Priya.

"Who is it?" asked Shreya.

"Nobody important" said Daya, turning on the silent mode.

He brushed her hair aside and kissed her softly on her lips and proceeding to kiss her neck.

"Does it feel good?" he whispered.

"Mmm, yes it does," she said closing her eyes and beginning to relax a little.

He continued to kiss her neck her jaw and her earlobe and was relieved when she seemed to calm down and stop shaking.

He pushed her gently back on bed and climbed on top of her.

* * *

It was 11 pm. Priya was sitting on the couch with ACP Pradyuman. Two junior inspectors were looking around the house for clues.

"Sir, the rest of the rooms have not been disturbed. It's just the living room" said the officer.

"Strange" murmured ACP Pradyuman. "Is anything stolen?"

"No... I don't think so..." Priya sobbed. "But Rhea..."

"We will find her. Don't worry" ssid ACP Pradyuman. "Where is Daya?"

"I don't know! I am trying to call him since past three hours. He won't answer my calls. I thought he must have been busy with some work like Shreya" said Priya.

"No, Daya left early today. Around 4.30 pm if I am not mistaken. He didn't have any work as far as I know. Atleast I had not given him any job" said ACP Pradyuman. "And where is Shreya? She is staying with you, right?"

"Yes. But she texted me in the evening that she won't be coming home tonight as she had some important office work" said Priya.

"Office work? Are you sure? She didn't have any work. In fact, now I remember very well. She and Daya left together at 4.30 pm" said ACP Pradyuman.

"I don't know" said Priya. She didn't find it odd or suspicious. She was too worried about her daughter to think about anything else. "What if they have kidnapped Rhea?"

"No Priya... I don't think this is a case of kidnapping. Else you would have got a ransom call or something by now."

"But then where did she go? Why is her cellphone switched off?" Priya wailed, tears flowing down her face.

"Please Priya calm down, child. I assure you that I will get your daughter back to you safely. Tell me have you tried calling her friends? Are you sure you told us all the possible places where she could have gone?" asked ACP Pradyuman.

"Yes I have told you everything. I have called every friend of her I know. She had come to school and she was her usual self. She wasn't upset or anything. Her friends were with her till 6 pm." said Priya.

"Okay. So whatever has happened it is between 6 and 8.30 pm when you reached home. Does she have a boyfriend? And when was the last time you spoke to her?" asked ACP Pradyuman.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend!" said Priya looking angry.

"Look we have to think about every possibility. Teenagers! They act silly sometimes. Maybe she fought with her boyfriend or best friend and then went some place? " said ACP Prayuman.

"I spoke to Rhea in the morning. Before she went to School. And she never switches off her cellphone. I remember once her cell phone battery was low and she had called me to inform that I might not be able to reach her if her phone switched off. It striked me odd but the front door was open and I was all alone and I couldn't think straight. Daya wasn't answering my calls..." said Priya.

"Daya should have been here. I wonder where he's gone... Try calling Shreya. Maybe Rhea told her where she was going?" suggested ACP Pradyuman.

"I will do that" said Priya wiping her tears.

"If you come to know anything, call me. Even if it is middle of night, okay? And this case will be handled on priority basis. Rhea will be fine. Please do not worry" said ACP Pradyuman.

"Thank you" said Priya gratefully.

"I will have one lady officer wait with you"

"No... it's fine really. Daya will be here any moment. I am sure he's caught up with something important" said Priya.

"Are you sure? Else I will tell the officer to wait till Daya comes" said ACP Pradyuman.

"No... no it's fine really. I am Okay" said Priya.

"Okay... I will keep you informed. And call me when Daya comes home. I will try and call him. Maybe he will answer my call" said ACP Pradyuman and left.

* * *

Daya was moving inside her, his hips pistoning. Every cell in Shreya's body was electrified, buzzing with heat. The slap of flesh on flesh, the sound of his uneven breathing and the push and pull of his body slamming against hers... this was like magic. He was making her his, stamping her with his brand.

His muscles straining, he thrust harder and harder. His hands were on either side of her, balled into tight fists. Each thrust was making her breasts bounce and her arousal rise, bringing them closer to the edge. Suddenly tension coiled deep and exploded. Shreya shouted his name as waves of pleasure hit her. He collapsed on top of her, holding her tightly when his own body erupted and an "I love you" tumbled from his lips.

They held each other for a long time and when their breathing had returned to normal, Daya hoisted himself slightly, however still buried inside her, to look at her.

"Y - you said you love me" said Shreya.

"I do" he said planting a sensous kiss on her lips.

"I love you too" she said earnestly. He was married. He had a daughter. They had no possible future together. Yet she had surrendered herself to him. Ofcourse she loved him.

"What happens now?" she asked as he eased out of her slowly and propped himself on one elbow.

"We sleep in each other's arms. And then we make love again" he said tracing small circles on her stomach.

"I just wish I was you know..." her voice trailed off.

"My wife? Mother of my child?" he asked.

"Yes" she said looking at him.

"I would have loved that of I had met you before Priya." said Daya.

"You know, I was - TRINGGG!"

"My cellphone" said Shreya sitting up on the bed.

"Let it be. Come back to bed" said Daya.

"Wait a minute. Let me che - oh! It's Priya!" said Shreya nervously. "Why do you think she is calling me?"

Both of them stared at the Priya's name flashing on the screen until the ringing stopped.

"Should I call her back?" asked Shreya.

"No wait, I will call her. Maybe she called to ask about me." said Daya.

"What?! You didn't tell her that you are going for work or something?" asked Shreya.

"I forgot" said Daya unlocking his cellphone.

"Shittt!" he said.

"What happened?" asked Shreya.

"I've got 32 missed calls from Priya and 3 from ACP sir" said Daya.

"WHAT?" Shreya yelled.

"What could be the matter? You don't think they found out about us?" asked Shreya, ashen faced.

"Of course not! How can they find out? There must be some emergency" said Daya. "How many calls have you got?"

"Just one from Priya right now" said Shreya.

"Stay here. I will make a call" said Daya. He dressed up quickly and ambled out of the room.

Shreya closed her eyes, hugging the pillow tightly. She hoped they weren't in trouble. She went to the bathroom for taking a quick warm shower.

Halfway through her bath, she heard a loud thud on the bathroom door.

"What is it?" she asked peeping through the door.

"Get out of that shower! We are going home." Daya barked at her.

"Now?" she asked incredulously.

"Yes, now! Hurry up!" Daya yelled. He looked angry.

Shreya wrapped the towel around her and scurried out of the bathroom. She was a little scared. What could have happened?

She changed into a fresh t-shirt and jeans and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I should have answered Priya's calls. I was foolish. Rhea is missing. She has not come home yet and someone has ransacked our house" said Daya.

"What?" said Shreya. "But how-"

"I don't know! For heaven's sake stop asking questions! Come on, we are leaving" he yelled.

Without another word, Shreya followed him out of the house. They sat in the car and sped off into the night.

Daya was brooding. Shreya was slightly angry with him. It was obvious that he was worried for his daughter but then why yell at her? Rhea had not disappeared because of her. Both of them didn't say a word to each other during the entire journey. Her heart ached for him. She wanted to comfort him, tell him not to worry but she knew he was in no mood to listen.

As soon as they reached home, Daya rushed inside the house without waiting for Shreya calling Priya's name.

Shreya walked inside after a few minutes to find Priya crying her heart out on his chest while he comforted her with his soothing words. Neither of them paid any attention to Shreya.

Shreya looked around at the disorderly room wondering what had happened exactly. She felt oddly out of place standing there, watching Daya and Priya grieving and consoling each other. She wasn't asking much. Just one look from him to assure her that he acknowledged her presense was going to be enough. But apparantly Daya, was too busy consoling his wife whom he didn't love, to bother about anything else.

Sighing, she began to walk towards the staircase. When she arrived at the landing, a torn photograph caught her eye. She picked it up which showed Rhea's smiling face. Shreya recognised it instantly. It was in the showcase. It was a photograph of Daya and Rhea.

Why was it torn? Surely, the thieves wouldn't have bothered to remove the photographs from the frames and tear them?

Her head was aching. So much had happened in that one day, that she was unable to think about anything. Still clutching the photograph in her fist, she clinbed the stairs and went to her room. She knew sleep would not come... not before she would talk to Daya... that is if he was still interested.

She didn't know why but she was suddenly feeling insecure.

A small voice in her head said, "Look, how he's brushed you aside. Now he won't even look at you."

Voice Two: He's not brushed me aside! He is just worried. Je made love to me. He said he loves me.

Voice one: Oh, anyone can say that. It's easy to say but difficult to act. Ofcourse he loves you. He loves you for your body. For sex.

Voice Two: No! Daya is not like that. He would never betray me.

Voice Two laughed. Are you sure? You saw it yourself. He went to his wife. He didn't even look at you. For him, his family is important. Family comes first and then you.

Voice One: Just go away. I don't need you.

Shreya didn't know which one out of the two voices in her head was true. She didn't know and she didn't want to think. Tears welled up her eyes. She curled up on the bed and cried her heart out onto the cushion. By early morning, her decision was made. She didn't want the title of "mistress" or "the other woman". It was time to talk to Daya.

* * *

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - Daya succeeds in finding Rhea but her behaviour arouses his suspicions. Meanwhile, Shreya is worried that Daya is distancing himself from her.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

 **The next day, morning -**

"Shreya, could you come downstairs for a bit? The police are here" Priya said.

"The police are asking for me?" said Shreya

"We have filed an official missing complaint" said Priya sniffing.

Shreya looked at her to find her very puffy eyed. She looked distressed. She obviously had not slept the entire night.

"They will find her, don't worry" said Shreya.

"Yes. Thanks" said Priya.

"I know I am too late but everything happened so suddenly, I really couldn't think what to say to you or Daya sir. I am so sorry. You must think I am so rude -"

"No, Shreya it's alright. I know that you care for Rhea too." said Priya managing a small smile. "Shall we go downstairs? They are waiting"

"Yes. Ermm... how is Daya sir?" asked Shreya.

"He has taken her disappearance to heart. He keeps blames himself for the entire thing. He feels that if he had picked up my phone call s earlier, he would have been able to find Rhea. I know he must have been busy with something very important else he wouldn't have ignored my calls like that. He just doesn't understand" said Priya.

A surge of guilt rose inside her as she heard Priya's words. They had been so busy making love to eavh other that they didn't realise anything else... but was he making love to her or just using her body to satisfy his hunger?

Before she could think anything else, they had arrived at the foot of the stairs. A young inspector whom Shreya had not seen before, stood near the setee, with a notepad in his hand.

"Miss Shreya?" he asked when he saw them approaching.

"Yes" said Shreya.

"Uh... I would like to ask you a few questions. Just general routine" he said.

"Sure..." said Shreya.

The questioning was done in a few minutes and Shreya was thinking of going back to her room to get ready to go to bureau when she sensed a familiar presense behind her.

"Shreya, I..." said Daya.

She turned to face him. The living room was empty except for both of them.

Their eyes met and they stood staring at one another for a long time. Shreya observed that he looked tired and completely drained out. Looking at his helpless state, all her bottled up anger vanished like magic.

"We will find her. I know she's alright. I just know it" she said softly.

"I just hope so. I am so worried. I don't know why she did that. She never behaves this way." he said.

"I know Daya but please do not worry. We will find out once she comes home" said Shreya.

"Thank you, it means so much to me" he said, resting his palm on her cheek.

His touch was so warm and welcoming, that she felt the urge to run into his embrace. There was so much love and affection in his eyes at that moment, that she felt angry with herself for having such careless thoughts about him.

They heard the sound of approaching footsteps and Daya hastily moved away from her.

"You will be going to bureau?" asked Priya as she entered the living room.

"I don't know... I think I will stay" said Shreya uncertainly.

"No, you should go to bureau. We have an important case on our hands, ACP sir will need your help. I am staying with Priya. And don't worry, I will let you know as soon as Rhea comes home" said Daya.

He spoke in such a manner that Shreya had no option but to obey him. She went upstairs and began to get dressed, fuming. She wanted to stay with him. She wanted to console him. But obviously he didn't need her now when he had priya...

* * *

At 4 pm, that day, ACP Praduyuman called Shreya to her cabin.

"They have found Rhea!" he said sounding thoroughly relieved.

"What? How is she? Where did they find her?" exclaimed Shreya.

"She is okay but looks shaken. They found her not far from the house, near the woods. It is a spot which she and her friend often visit." said ACP Pradyuman.

"Oh... sir can I leave a bit early today?" asked Shreya.

"Sure. Don't worry too much Shreya. We have found her now" said ACP Pradyuman.

Feeling relieved Shreya ventured over to her desk. She was happy that Rhea was safe. But why hadn't Daya called her? Couldn't he just message and tell her? Though she was not officially his family, she had come to India because of Rhea. She was Rhea's friend.

"Why should I go home then? If he is not bothered, why should I be? He must be blissfully happy with his reunited family so obviously he has forgotten me. It's true, nobody remembers the 'other woman'. It's true..." thought Shreya.

Feeling agitated, she sat down in her chair. If he wasn't bothered... she was in no mood to go home early. She had work to do...

* * *

Shreya arrived home at 10.30 to find Daya facing back and forth in the front yard.

He stopped when he saw Shreya and said, "Where were you? It's late."

"Oh, I was so engrossed in work that I lost the track of time" said Shreya and started towards the door.

"I was hoping you would come early. I hope you know Rhea has been found?" asked Daya.

"Oh, yes yes. I found out just some time back. If ACP sir wouldn't have told me, I would have never known!" said Shreya and again started to walk.

Daya caught her arm to make her stop. "What's wrong with you? Why are you behaving odd?"

"Me? I think I am behaving quite normally." said Shreya.

"Aren't you going to ask how Rhea is? You look so distant and indifferent" he said.

"ACP sir told me everything. So I already know about it. I will speak with Rhea herself. I don't see any need to talk to you" snapped Shreya.

"You are angry with me" said Daya.

"I am not. Let me go" said Shreya.

"No, I want to talk to you" said Daya.

"I am going to meet Rhea" said Shreya.

"She is asleep" said Daya.

"Okay, I will talk to her tomorrow then. Even I am feeling really sleepy" said Shreya.

"Come with me. I want to talk" he said and dragged her towards the car.

"What are you doing?" She said in a loud voice. "Let me go!"

"Shut up!" said Daya and dragged her forcefully into the car. They then sped off towards the beach where they could talk calmly, away from Priya's prying eyes.

The beach was empty and Daya was grateful. Shreya walked in silence beside him. She knew he was going to apologize for his behaviour and this was the perfect time to broach the subject about their future. Rhea was back now. All tensions were finished. She was going to have a talk with him.

"I know you are angry with me. I agree I was wrong but everything happened so quickly and all of a sudden that I had barely time to think and now Rhea-"

"Daya, I am not angry with you but I think it's time we think about us seriously. I think you ought to ask Priya for a divorce" said Shreya.

Daya stopped walking and stared at her dumbfounded.

"What? Divorce Priya?" he asked.

"Yes. I mean we can't stay like this forever. We love each other. And you are not interested in Priya anymore. So, why waste time?" Said Shreya.

Whatever answer Shreya was expecting, wasn't this at all.

"Shreya, I can't possibly do that" said Daya.

"Why?" asked Shreya, narrowing her eyes.

"You've got to be kidding me" said Daya.

"No, I am serious. I have been thinking about this since a long time. I was going to tell you at the farmhouse itself. But then Rhea's disappearance happened and then..." her voice trailed off.

"It's too early for anything and besides Rhea... she's acting strange" said Daya.

"Too early?!" said Shreya, flaring up. "Why does it look too early to you? Or were you using my body to fulfill your desires -"

"SHUT UP!" Daya roared. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"

"WHAT ELSE COULD BE THE REASON THEN?" Shreya shouted in an equally angry voice. "You forgot about me. When Rhea went missing, you went to Priya. I understand that she needed you but you didn't even bother to talk to me. In the afternoon, when Rhea was found, you didn't think it necessary to tell me. Just tell me honestly, do I mean anything to you at all?"

"What do you think?" asked Daya

"I don't know!" said Shreya hysterically. "You seem so different. This is just not you. I had never seen this side of you. It scares me. I think you will leave me alone..."

"Wow. It took just two days for tou to draw this conclusion. Do you even know how worried I was for my daughter? What were you expecting, that I should come and stay with you all the time? It was a very difficult time for us, Shreya. Priya is my wife. She needed me. Priya and I, we were sailing in the same boat. It's Rhea who has kept us together all this years. How can you be so selfish?" said Daya.

"I am not being selfish! You don't know how I was feeling! You don't know what all things crossed my mind at that time... you... how can you?" said Shreya.

"You won't know obviously... it's stupid of me to think that you will understand me" said Daya angrily.

"YEAH RIGHT!" Yelled Shreya. "I am not a mother! I don't have anyone. And... and what do I know about family? I am an orphan! Right!" said Shreya, angry tears rolling down her cheeks.

"I didn't mean that" said Daya lowering his voice.

"Yes, you did! I understand everything now! Everything!" she said.

"No you don't" he said, drawing her close.

She tried to protest for a few minutes but then collapsed into his arms, crying her heart out. Daya wrapped his arms around her tightly. "I know this has been hard on you. Trust me. I will make everything right. You just need to give me some more time okay?" said Daya.

Shreya nodded.

"Please trust me sweatheart. I am not using you for my physical pleasure. I love you. I just want some time. Please... that's all I am asking" said Daya.

"Yeah, Okay" said Shreya wiping tears from her eyes. "Did you talk to Rhea? Why didn't she tell anyone where she was going?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. Rhea is acting all strange. She didn't even look at me when I spoke to her. She is avoiding me altogether. I don't know why. Even Priya found it strange." said Daya.

"But why?" asked Shreya.

"I don't know! Another weird thing is that the police don't suspect a break - in. Nothing was stolen. They think Rhea ran away from the house and it - it was she who smashed all the items in the living room" said Daya gravely.

Shreya swallowed. Her heart was pounding. She looked at Daya and looking at his expression, she knew they both were thinking the same.

"Y - you don't think, she knows? About us?" said Shreya in a shaky voice.

"I hate to accept the fact but I - I think you are right" said Daya.

"Oh god" nurmured Shreya.

"I know" said Daya pulling her close. "This is bad. This is really bad. And I don't know what to do" said Daya.

"Okay, you need to talk to her Daya. We have to find. I can't imagine how she would have found out" said Shreya.

"Yeah, I will talk to her tomorrow when she wakes up" said Daya.

"Daya, what if she knows? What if she - she tells Priya-"

"No!" said Daya. "We don't know anything. Let us not jump to conclusions. We will know tomorrow. But for a few days I think we should just stay away from each other. We shouldn't arouse anybody's suspicions" said Daya.

"Yes, I understand. I am sorry I don't know what's gotten into me these days. I am really sorry" said Shreya.

"Don't worry love. We are going to be fine." said Daya embracing her tightly.

"Let's head back home. Shall we?" asked Shreya.

"Yeah, come on" said Daya.

* * *

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - Rhea confronts and accuses Shreya of luring her father into her trap. She tells Shreya to leave the house. However, the worst shock for Shreya comes when Daya takes a decision.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Next Day, morning-**

"God Rhea, talk to me please! You are killing me here!"

"Rhea?"

"Rhea?"

"ANSWER ME DAMMIT!"

"What the hell is your problem, Daya? Why are you screaming?" said Priya as she burst into the living room, towering with rage.

"Ask your daughter! She hasn't spoken a word to me since she came home yesterday! She owes me an explanation! She just can't walk out of the house without telling anyone. Doesn't she realise we have been so worried for her?" said Daya angrily.

"Daya please calm down. She's might not be in a mood to talk yet" said Priya calmly.

"Oh really?" said Daya unable to keep anger out of his voice.

"Listen, I have to go to the supermarket to buy groceries. Can you manage to keep your temper down till I return?" asked Priya.

"Priya, I want -"

"Daya please! I promise you when I come back, we will sort this out together, alright?" said Priya.

"Fine. Fine!" said Daya.

"Good. I will be back in an hour" said Priya and left the room taking the car keys with her.

Daya chanced a glance at Rhea but she refused to look at him. So he wandered outside and found Shreya standing at the foot of the staircase looking scared.

Checking that they were out of earshot, Daya went to her and asked in a low voice, "What's the matter?"

"You need to come upstairs. I have to show you something" said Shreya.

"What?" asked Daya.

"Come with me. It won't take a minute" said Shreya.

They quietly marched upstairs in Shreya's room and Daya shut the door.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I - I had completely forgotten about it. I found this the night Rhea went missing" said Shreya and extented a shaking hand towards Daya.

It was a torn photograph of Daya and Rhea which Shreya had found the night Rhea had disappeared.

"Where was this found?" Daya asked gravely.

"It was lying on the floor amidst all the mess. I wanted to show it to you but it competely escaped my mind. I found it today and I wanted to tell you. Oh, I am so scared. I think Rhea knows about us. What do we do?" asked Shreya clutching Daya's arm.

"Don't worry." said Daya cupping her face. "I will figure something out. I-"

The door slammed open. "You really can't keep your hands off each other, can you?" Rhea's voice rang out sharp and clear.

"Rhea" Daya whispered, too shocked to speak aloud.

"Rhea listen to me-" Shreya began but Rhea's screaming made her stop.

"OH SHUT UP!" Rhea yelled at the top of her voice. "JUST SHUT UP! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME? HOW DARE YOU? YOU DESTROYED MY FAMILY! YOU DESTROYED EVERYTHING! LOOK WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO MY FATHER! HE DOESN'T LOVE ME ANYMORE. HE DOESN'T CARE ABOUT MY MOTHER ANYMORE. ALL HE THINKS ABOUT IS YOU... I HATE YOU... I HATE YOU SO MUCH!"

Shreya's eyes were swimming with tears. She seemed to be trying hard to get a grip on herself. She stared at her feet, feeling too guilty to speak anything

"Rhea stop it!" Daya said loudly.

"NO I WON'T STOP!" shouted Rhea. "SHE CAME HERE FOR STUDYING NOT TO SEDUCE MY FATHER!"

"WATCH YOUR MOUTH RHEA!" Daya yelled in anger.

"I SAW YOU DAD! I SAW BOTH OF YOU IN THE WOODS. I KNOW WHAT YOU TWO WERE UPTO. OH, EVEN THINKING ABOUT IT GIVES ME CREEPS" she broke off throwing a disgusted look towards Shreya.

"Listen, I can explain" said Daya trying to stay calm.

"No. I don't want you to explain anything. I know what's going on between you too. You have cheated me dad. You have cheated mom and me. Never in my dreams had I thought that you would cheat me. You were my hero dad and -" she broke off sobbing softly. "Why dad, why? What did mom do? Why did you cheat mom?"

"I... Rhea I didn't want to cheat your mom... look this is adult business really. It's a bit complicated."

"You hurt me as well as mom What mistake did I commit to be worthy of such punishment? Why me, dad?"

"Listen Rhea, sweetheart, I love you. I had never intended to cheat you. I was going to tell you" said Daya moving closer to Rhea.

"When exactly? After you had run away with her? Were you planning to leave mom and me? And how could you even think that I would have accepted this? That day when I saw saw you... I felt pathetic... I felt disgusted... I wanted to kill myself... please dad... I can't live like this... not anymore..." said Rhea and she broke down crying.

Daya closed the distance between them and wrapped his hands around his daughter. "Hey, hey, listen to me... you are not going to do anything stupid alright? You know I love you, right? Please Rhea, if anything happens to you, I will never be able to forgive myself. It was a mistake. I am sorry." said Daya patting her back.

Shreya was shaking. She didn't know what her and Daya's future was going to be amd how exactly were they going to handle the situation. She hadn't expected Rhea to find out about them like this. Certainly not like this. Rhea had all right to shout at her and be angry with her. But Daya was equally responsible for this. He too had taken the initiative. He too had confessed his love for her. But when she heard Daya's next words, the floor crumbled under her feet.

"Promise me, Rhea that you will not do anything to hurt yourself" Daya repeated. "Promise me that and I will promise you whatever you want"

"I want her out of this house. Right now. I can't stand her. She betrayed me. She betrayed my family." said Rhea pointing a finger at Shreya.

Both Daya and Shreya looked at Rhea, stupified.

"What?" said Daya after a moment.

"Promise me dad that you will forget about her and you will never meet her ever again. Shw destroyed my happy family. She's is a cheat. I don't want her here" said Rhea sniffling.

"Hey, Rhea listen. We will talk about this when... when things have calmed down a bit. Look, it's not Shreya's fault altogether. I can explain" said Daya.

"IT IS HER DAMN FAULT! MY FATHER CAN NEVER GO WRONG! I KNOW IT! I JUST KNOW IT. SHE HAS YOU TRAPPED, DAD!" Rhea shouted.

"Stop shouting Rhea please" said Daya. "Let me just handle the situation. I promise I won't hurt you or Priya"

"No, there is no need to handle anything dad. I know what I want. I want you and mom together. I don't want anybody else." said Rhea flatly.

"Rhea please try to understand..." Daya began but Rhea cut him mid- sentence.

"If she doesn't leave now, I will tell mom." said Rhea.

Daya stared at his daughter, befuddled. "Is that a threat?" he asked vexedly. "Are you threatening your father?"

"I swear I will tell mom, dad. I want both of you. I won't let her tear apart our family. She has done enough damage already" said Rhea.

"Rhea please" Shreya tried to speak but kept silent when Rhea shouted back, "I DON'T WANT TO TALK TO YOU!"

"Dad, you need to choose - it's either me and mom or her" said Rhea jerking her head in Shreya's direction.

Shreya didn't know how he was going to convince Rhea. She seemed too determined. She looked at Daya, her nerves jangling, waiting for him to say something.

Daya flopped down on the nearby chair, with his head in his hands. Nobody spoke for next few minutes. Shreya couldn't stop the tears streaming down her face while Rhea's face showed nothing but stolid indifference.

The clock ticked away and Shreya's heart filled with dread when she saw Daya get to his feet.

"What have you decided, dad?" Rhea questioned.

"You win. I will tell Shreya to leave the house" said Daya and without another word to either of them, he left the room.

Shreya's gasp of horror was not missed by Rhea who gave Shreya a contemptous look amd followed Daya out of the room.

Shreya's couldn't believe her ears. Daya had told her to leave the house. What was she going to do? Where was she going to go? What was going to be their future? A plethora of questions were swimming inside her head, none which had any answers. Clutching her chest, she collapsed on the floor. She couldn't even cry. She was too shocked. She wanted to be dead. She wished she was dead...

* * *

Shreya didn't know how long she stayed there. She heard approaching footsteps and she didn't even flicker an eyelid when she saw Daya enter the room. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his but she snatched it away. "Don't touch me. Please" she said.

"I am sorry! I am as helpless as you are. I really don't know what to do. I tried to talk to her. I tried to make her understand but you saw it. You saw it all, Shreya. We had spoken yesterday that we should stay away from each other for sometime. I know this is going to be difficult for you. For us. But I can't see any other way out right now. If she tells Priya, she will kick you out. She will ruin your career. She will never let us be together" said Daya.

"You did it so easily. As if it was the most easiest decision for you. You tossed aside like a used toy." said Shreya staring into the void.

"Look" said Daya exasperatedly. "Don't start this again. We have been over this yesterday. Don't you realise that I had no choice? I had to do it? You think I am happy? My life has turned upside down. I am in a fix. I don't know what to do!"

"What is the thing that you are so afraid of? Let her tell Priya! She had to know someday! Why not today then? She will kick both of us out. Then maybe we can live in peace! You love me, right?" asked Shreya looking in his eyes for the first time.

"Are you insane? Live in peace? What about Rhea? What about her?" asked Daya.

"You didn't answer my question" said Shreya looking away.

"For heaven's sake Shreya, how many times do I have to tell you? I love you. I do. But -"

"But you love Rhea more" Shreya finished for him. "If given a choice, you will choose your family over me. Ofcourse I should've known" said Shreya.

"It's not like that! But I can't just leave Rhea here all alone like this" said Daya.

"But you can leave me" said Shreya.

"Shreya stop this nonsense!" said Daya angrily.

"Why did you even come to talk to me? Just go. Go and take care of your family. Just go." said Shreya heatedly.

"YEAH I WILL! DON'T YOU TELL ME THAT!" he yelled.

Shreya let out a false laugh. "I was so stupid Daya. I shouldn't have gone that far. You are right. I should leave. Probably, it's the best thing for for everybody" she said.

She got up and had barely made a few steps towards the door, when Daya caught her wrist and held her back.

"I said don't touch me!" said Shreya.

"I am sorry." said Daya forcing her to look at him. "This is not my fault, Shreya"

She melted at his words and began to cry her heart out on his chest. "How can I leave you... I've gotten so used to your presense... I..." she broke off.

"I know sweetheart, I know" said Daya kissing her gently. "Look, listen to me. You have got to trust me. Give me a few days time, I promise you, I will make Rhea understand. I promise I will be with you soon. I need you Shreya. I need you in this difficult times. Please trust me, can you?"

She nodded, tears still running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry" he said, kissing away her tears. "I hate to do this to you. I am so sorry"

"No, no. Please don't apologize. Just promise me you will be with me soon." said Shreya.

"I will. I will." said Daya embracing her tightly.

They staying in the embrace for few more minutes and then Shreya said, "I should probably leave before... before Priya comes home"

* * *

 **Sneak peek into next chapter - Priya gets suspicious about Shreya's sudden departure. How will Daya face her questions? Will he be able to keep his promise he made to Shreya? Will he be able to convince Rhea?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"Shreya, take this" said Daya pressing a bunch of keys in her hand.

"What's this?" asked Shreya.

"These are the keys to the farmhouse, silly." said Daya.

"The farmhouse keys?! I - I can't possibly stay there! It's yours and Priya-"

"Yeah, noone knows about it except us which is a good thing. Where the hell were you planning to go then?" asked Daya.

"I don't know! I checked a few hotel rooms online. I think I can afford -"

"Shut up" said Daya kissing her fervently. "You are staying at the farmhouse. That's decided. Go on. And text me when you reach there. I am sorry I can't drive you myself"

"It's okay. I understand" said Shreya looking at him. "I am going to miss you so much"

"Yeah me too. But I promise, I'll be with you soon" said Daya.

"Yeah, bye" said Shreya.

Daya watched from the living room window as her car drove away.

"I don't want you seeing her anymore. Outside the house I mean" said Rhea and Daya turned around to find her standing in the living room.

"Rhea what you saw that day... I ... I am sorry. It's not like what you think" said Daya.

"I don't care how it is! I just wan her out of our lives! She ruined everything. I still can't get that image out of my mind... you and -"

"What image?" came Priya's voice.

"Mom? You're back early!" said Rhea and ran to give her a hug.

"Yes sweety... no traffic today. What a relief! Anyway what were you two talking about?" asked Priya.

"About our last trip. Rhea loved the place. She wants to go back again... you know even after that bad incident..." said Daya.

"I wouldn't dream of going back there" said Priya. "Anyway, you know what I am really tired of cooking. Can we go out for dinner?"

"Can we just order something? I am really tired" said Daya dully.

"No, I want to go out" said Rhea.

"Fine yoh guys go then and get something for me" said Daya.

"I want you to come with us Dad" said Rhea.

"Rhea don't force-"

"What's up with you? Can't you come with us to one freaking restaurant for dinner? I'll drive if you like. Can you go and call Shreya?" said Priya looking at her daughter.

"She is not here" said Rhea.

"Not here?" said Priya.

"Yeah, she left" said Rhea.

"Left? Where? Daya, what's all this?" asked Priya.

"She's not gonna live with us anymore. She left sometime ago" said Priya.

"Wha- but why?" asked Priya.

"I don't know. Dad does. But it's fine she left. I didn't want her here anyway" said Rhea.

Daya gritted his teeth but he couldn't say anything in presence of Priya.

"Okay I am not understanding anything" said Priya. "Is anybody going to explain? And Rhea she is your friend. I mean she is older than you but she came here because of you in first place. And she didn't tell you why she left suddenly?"

"No mom, she didn't" said Rhea.

Priya looked from one to other looking irritable. "I don't know why but I think you guys are not telling me something. I am going to call Shreya"

"Don't. She won't answer anyway" said Daya.

"Let's just stop talking about Shreya alright? Let's just go out and have dinner" said Rhea.

"I told you I am not coming" said Daya.

"You are" said Rhea.

"No, I am not! And you can't force me" said Daya heatedly.

"Fine, then I don't want to have dinner either" said Rhea.

"Yeah, whatever" said Daya and left the room towering with rage.

Priya could sense that something was terribly wrong and it was connected with Shreya's sudden departure. What could it be? The more she thought about it, she more worried she became. However she intended to get to the bottom of things.

She tried Shreya's number but her cellphone was switched off as Daya had rightly said. She tried to ask Rhea but she refused to talk anything about it.

At night when Priya came to bed, she saw Daya sitting on the bed staring into the void. He looked thoroughly depressed about something.

"What is it? Tell me please" said Priya.

"Please go to bed Priya. I am in no mood to talk" said Daya.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DAYA?" Priya yelled. "I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON IN THIS HOUSE! FIRST OUR DAUGHTER DISAPPEARS FOR TWO DAYS WITHOUT ANY EXPLANATION, THEN SHE REFUSES TO TALK OR LOOK AT HER FATHER FOR NO REASON, AND NOW THIS! IS ANYBODY EVER GOING TO EXPLAIN ANYTHING TO ME?"

"Stop shouting please! The neighbours are sleeping" said Daya exasperatedly.

"TO HELL WITH THE NEIGHBOURS DAYA! MY LIFE'S TURNED UPSIDE DOWN HERE, WHY SHOULD I CARE ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE?" shouted Priya.

"Fine. Do whatever you like" said Daya.

"YOU CAN'T RUN AWAY EVERYTIME LIKE THIS OKAY? YOU HAVE TO TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! I CAN'T STAND THIS SHIT ANYMORE! TALK TO ME!" Priya screamed.

"YEAH YOU GUESSED RIGHT! NOTHING'S FINE. I HATE EVERYTHING AT THE MOMENT!" said Daya angrily. "But I can't tell you what's wrong. Don't ask me why. I just can't. And I don't think it's gonna be fine ever again"

"Why can't you tell me, huh? I am your wife! Why can't you..." Priya broke down sobbing. "Is - is this about us? Speak out... we can find out some solution... your silence is killing me Daya... please speak out..."

"I am sorry. I can't" said Daya and got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Priya as she saw him grab his car keys from the desk.

"I need to be somewhere alone. Don't wait for me" said Daya and left the room leaving Priya sitting in stunned silence.

* * *

Daya didn't know how long he stayed at the beach, drowning away his sorrows in a bottle of alcohol. Luckily for him, the beach was completely empty.

His life had turned a mess just in a span of few hours. He was torn between the love for his daughter and the woman whom he loved. He didn't know why but couldn't even the sight of Priya even though he knew she was at no fault. He didn't even feel sorry for her plight. He knew his relationship with Shreya was not going to remain a secret for long. Someday either he himself or Rhea were going to speak out. But he was genuinely worried about the consequenses. He didn't know what was he going to choose if a time really came for him to make a choice. And he knew that time was not far. His head felt heavy. The swirling thoughts were making his head spin. He had never felt so helpless ever in his life. It must have been 2.30 am when he finally felt his eyelids droop.

* * *

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - Priya finds out Daya's dirty little secret. How will she react?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Daya didn't see Shreya at all the entire next week at office. He had even tried calling her and left her a few messages which went straight to her voicemail. By the end of the week he had started to get really worried and when he enquired about Shreya, ACP Pradyuman told him that she had gone out of town for office work.

He felt a bit relieved when Shreya came back to bureau on the eighth day. However he noticed that her behavior towards him had changed entirely. She appeared distant and was clearly avoiding him. She looked upset, worried and almost like an empty shell. And unfortunately the mounting pile of work wasn't giving him any chance to go and talk to her. Things at home too were not good. Priya was unnaturally cold towards him and refused to even look at him while Rhea watched his every move almost like a hawk. He was grateful that he did not have to speak to either of them but one evening when he found Rhea trying to crack his cellphone password, he lost his cool.

"What do you think you are doing?" he said angrily snatching his phone from his daughter's hand.

"Nothing. It's just... forget it" said Rhea.

"It's just what?" said Daya.

"I wanted to make sure she wasn't in touch with you in any way you know..." said Rhea.

"You will not touch my cellphone without my permission. Ever again. I hope I've made myself clear enough" he said aggressively.

"Dad I don't want her -"

"Stop it, Rhea! Give it a rest please. You wanted her out of this house and now she's gone, hasn't she? I don't want you talking about her that way. I will not tolerate that" said Daya sternly.

"I WILL TALK! I WILL! COZ IT'S HER FAULT! SHE TORE APART MY FAMILY!" Rhea yelled.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! IT'S NOT HER FAULT. IT'S -"

"What the hell is going on?" came Priya's voice. "Rhea what's wrong?"

"Nothing" said Rhea, wiping angry tears off her face.

"Wait, tell me what's wrong -"

"Nothing mom, just leave me alone, please" said Rhea and stomped out of the room.

Priya sighed. She looked at Daya. "I suppose you are not going to explain anything, are you?"

"No" said Daya and he too walked out of the room.

"Well, fuck you!" Priya yelled after him.

Daya's frustration rose as he watched Shreya from a distance, trying to act normal. He hated the fact that he couldn't be close to her. He felt like a faliure and a coward. He knew he would have to sort things out, fast. But he was unable to arrive at the decision. He was torn between his daughter and the woman with whom he had fallen madly in love. He decided he would have to get Shreya talking to him once again. Then maybe they would decide something together.

The opportunity arrived the very next day when he saw Shreya walk into the file room, alone.

Taking a deep breath, Daya followed her carefully so that no one would notice him.

Once inside, he saw her with her back to him, flicking through the pages of a file.

"Shreya... we need to talk" he said causing her to jump slightly.

Without looking back at him she answered, "Sir can we please talk later? I have to submit this report to ACP sir in one hour"

"Well, I am sorry but this is more urgent than your report" said Daya moving closer to her.

Shreya turned to face him. "No, don't think so" she said and tried to walk away but Daya gripped her arm tightly and pushed her against the file rack.

"You are hurting me" she said.

"Don't you walk away from me when I am talking to you" he said gripping her arm tighter.

"You are hurting me Daya!" said Shreya a little more louder.

"I am sorry" said Daya releasing her arm. "I really need to talk to you"

"There is nothing to talk about" said Shreya.

"Stop being so cold towards me. I hate it. I hate it when I can't be close to you" said Daya.

"I am not being cold -"

"Shreya? Are you in there? ACP sir is asking for you" a colleague called from outside.

"I have to go" said Shreya.

"Please talk to me... please... I need you to be with me right now. I really do" he said, his voice thick with emotion.

Shreya sensed immediate danger. The walls she had built around herself were threatening to crumble. She realised she wasn't getting anywhere with him. She knew she had to leave before she did something stupid - like falling into him arms breaking down completely for instance.

"I can't talk to you right now... J just can't. I am sorry" she said.

She walked a few steps and then stopped. "Umm... sir before I forget - here are the keys to your farmhouse. I got a flat on rent nearby last week. Thank you for letting me stay all this time. I am really grateful" she said, her eyes glassy with tears.

"We are not done here, you got that? You have to talk to me" Daya called angrily, after her retreating form.

* * *

"Shreya, open the door or I swear I will break it down!" said Daya loudly.

It was late and Daya had got hold of the address of Shreya's new apartment and now he was standing outside her door.

"Stop following me like a shadow! Go home sir, it's really late. We have to be early in bureau tomorrow" Shreya called from the inside.

"Answer my questions and I gladly will" said Daya.

"What questions?" said Shreya.

"Open the goddamn door!" Daya yelled punching his fist on the wooden door.

"What the hell?!" Shreya finally opened the door worried that Daya would probably wake the neighbours with all the commotion.

Without waiting for the invitation, Daya strode inside her house.

"Why are you here?" asked Shreya slamming the door shut.

"I said I wanted to talk to you" he said calmly.

"What is it?" she asked standing in front of him, her arms crossed across her chest.

"You have been avoiding me" said Daya.

"I haven't" said Shreya.

"Don't lie to me" said Daya.

"That's ridiculous! I haven't been avoiding you okay... it's just that I have -"

"Stop lying to me" Daya repeated.

"Okay fine!" said Shreya accepting defeat.

"What is it? Talk to me okay?" said Daya.

"You are asking me why?! I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you anymore... please please just go... leave me alone... I am trying really hard and you are ruining it" said Shreya.

"Listen to me -"

"No, I have to go-"

"Shreya stop - stop I said" he said, arm holding her firmly.

"Just go bother someone else!" said Shreya angrily trying to free from his grasp.

"But I want to bother you" said Daya smirking as he saw he stop struggling

"THIS IS NOT A FUCKING JOKE!" yelled Shreya. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT I FELL IN LOVE WITH YOU!"

"Hey, I am sorry" said Daya.

She felt his arms tightening around her, bringing her even more close to his body. One of his hand found the nape of her neck and then buried in her hair.

"I am so sorry" he whispered again. "Listen, I am going to make this right. And just know that I don't regret our time together. I mean it. I love you. I never meant to hurt you. I never meant to drive you out my house ever okay? You mean a lot more to me than you can imagine."

"But enough to confess our relationship in front of your family" said Shreya.

"It's not like that" said Daya.

"I get it. You know, I really do. I get it if you want to stay with your family, your daughter. But then why are you making this difficult for me? For us? Just ... let me go... if we stay away from each other we will forget everything that happened in the past... and you will be happy and I will be happy" said Shreya.

"Do you really think so?" asked Daya in the mocking tone. "Do you really think it's going to be that easy with what has happened between us? Do you think all this was just for my physical needs?"

"But this is going nowhere!" said Shreya exasperatedly. "I don't us to keep meeting in secret behind your wife's back anymore. I don't want to be the other woman. And now since your daughter knows, we just can't - anymore.

"I was asking for a little time, that's all" said Daya.

"You want time?! You've got to be joking! You don't know what I am going through everyday. It's like hell for me..." said Shreya as tears ran down her face.

"I know that. I am going through a difficult phase myself! My daughter is keeping watch on me 24×7, my wife is either really stupid or she deliberately fails to understand that things are not going to work out between us and you - I hate it when you avoid me like this - it's like you have stopped caring or something" said Daya.

"Well, I am sorry to have put you in such a difficult situation!" said Shreya in agitation. " But if you really expect me act like everything's fine then I am sorry to disappoint you!"

"Please Shreya-"

"No, I don't need any explanation. I want you to leave. Right now" said Shreya.

"No" said Daya catching her arm. "I can't leave you like this. Not in this state"

If she was going to be stubborn, he could be stubborn too.

"Let me go" said Shreya.

"No way" said Daya and before she could protest any further, he had spun her around and held her back against him. She felt his fingers slip inside her shirt and his warm breath on her neck as he bent close to whisper in her ear, "you are so sexy when you are mad"

"Let go of me!" she said struggling against his firm grip.

Daya merely smirked.

"You are such a-" Shreya began but at that moment Daya attacked her mouth, kissing her harshly.

He could feel Shreya pushing him away, resisting his kiss but he was just too strong for her.

She somehow managed to put some distance betweem them and her reaction was immediate. She was so confused and angry that the slapped him hard on the cheek.

Daya grabbed both her wrists and held them firmly to her sides.

"Dare to do that again" he growled, fanning her face with his warm breath.

"I WILL! I WILL, OKAY?" she shouted, tears starting to roll down her eyes.

And then, their lips met over and over, unwilling to part. "I missed you. You have no idea how much" she murmured into his mouth.

"I think I know" he whispered back with a smile. "Listen to me, I will make this right. I promise"

"I love you. I always will. No matter what" said Shreya.

"I love you too. And I promise you my love, I will sort this out. Sooner than you think." said Daya.

"Okay" Shreya nodded.

"I will see you tomorrow. And don't go ignoring me like that. I can't stand it not talking to you" said Daya.

"I am sorry" said Shreya.

Kissing her once more, Daya left the her apartment.

* * *

 **Daya's home, Some time later -**

Daya turned off the shower and stepped out of the bathroom, steam emanating from his dripping body.

It took him an entire minute to adjust to dim light of the room. The drapes were closed over the windows and the light was very dim casting a warm glow across the room. A log was cracking merrily in the fireplace, its light dancing over the bedroom walls.

On his huge king size bed, he saw his wife Priya wearing a sexy negligee. She was staring at him, her eyes alight with desire.

A knot in his stomach tightened when he looked at her expectant eyes.

"What's up with you?" he asked in a casual voice.

"Nothing, I was getting ready for bed." asked Priya.

"Okay" said Daya.

"Seriously? That's your response?!" said Priya looking agitated.

"Well, what am I supposed to say?" said Daya.

"What the fuck, Daya? What the hell is wrong with you?" said Priya angrily.

"Nothing is wrong with me" said Daya.

"Don't you fucking lie to me. You are not yourself anymore, Daya. We hardly speak these days. Why are you so distant from me? Have I done something wrong?" she asked in a low voice.

 _Everything is wrong Priya. Everything. My life is a mess. How am I ever going to explain it all to you? How am I going to sort this out?_

A light tap on his bare shoulder brought him back from his thoughts.

"Hey are you okay? Just talk to me, please. I know something is not right. Just tell me alright?" said Priya.

"I am fine Priya... really" said Daya.

"Fine if you don't want to talk now, maybe we can do this later" said Priya. "You know what? I still can't get over the fact that you look so sexy wrapped just in that bath towel"

Daya looked at her to find her looking at him with expectant eyes. A wave of guilt arose inside him. She had always been faithful to him. They had a child together... _God what have I done?_

"I still fall for you, everytime I see you like that." she whispered in his ear.

Daya gave her a small smile but said nothing. He felt fuzzy. His mind was unable to form coherent thoughts. He didn't know how to react.

Priya brushed her lips against his, her hands roaming over his broad shoulders.

 _No. No. No. I can't give her what she wants. Not now. Not when my heart is somewhere else. It would be unfair to her. It would be unfair to everybody._

Daya pushed her away. "Please not now. I am tired -"

"Please Daya... it has been a long time... I don't remember the last time we had even kissed -"

"Not now. Please try to understand Priya... I am really tired" Daya persisted but she silenced him by kissing him.

"Why don't you just lie down?" she said.

He finally dared to look into her eyes which were full of hope. He couldn't refuse her. She was not at fault. Whatever she said was true. He had felt rather disconnected to her since long time.

"I miss you so much. I miss the old passion between us" she whispered, her eyes shining with tears.

Daya thought about what she said. He doubted whether there was any passion between them. They had made love but he had never felt the fiery need for her, like he felt for Shreya.

He didn't want to do it but he couldn't refuse her tonight. Very reluctantly, he pulled her closer and kissed her softly on her lips.

Pushing him down on the bed, she began to kiss his neck, tracing small circles on his chest. She straddled him and kissed his chest and then she worked her way across his belly, kissing and licking him teasingly.

His body was reacting to her touches, yet it all felt alien. Lying on top of him she began to grind onto him, still clothed in that skimpy negligee.

Daya closed his eyes and a very recent memory came back to him. He could hear the sexy moans clearly in his head. He was amazed how a mere memory of her turned him on in no time. His wife was grinding onto him harder and faster and he could not stifle a moan which escaped his throat.

And then suddenly the she stopped. Daya opened his eyes to find his wife staring at him, her eyes flashing dangerously.

Daya gave her an inquisitive look.

"What the fuck... you sick bastard" said Priya angrily.

"What are the hell are you talking about?" Daya asked unable to understand what had gone wrong. "Are you going to say anything or not?"

"I don't think you were with me while we were in bed just now" said Priya.

"Excuse me?!" said Daya.

"Why the hell were you moaning Shreya's name?" Priya asked looking angry enough to murder him.

"Sh - Shreya's name?" Daya asked, aghast.

"Yes. I heard you say Shreya just now while we were making love in bed" Priya said.

 _Shit. I am so screwed._ "Priya, listen to me" said Daya.

But Priya was already pulling over a robe. "YOU HAVE BEEN SCREWING HER ALL THE TIME HAVEN'T YOU?" she yelled.

"Damn Priya listen to me -"

"I UNDERSTAND NOW. I UNDERSTAND IT ALL. OH MY GOD, DOES RHEA KNOW THIS - SHIT DAYA YOU FUCKING BASTARD- oh god" she broke down sobbing.

"Let me explain-"

"STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME"

"FINE! FINE" Daya yelled in an equally loud voice.

"RHEA? RHEA GET DOWN HERE AT ONCE" Priya screamed.

"What are you doing?!" said Daya.

"I am not staying in this house. We just can't stay under the same roof anymore." said Priya shoving all her clothes in a huge suitcase.

"Stop this nonsense - I-"

"Mom? Dad? What's going on?" Rhea asked staring at them.

"We are leaving. Pack your bags" said Priya.

"Leaving?! Where?" asked Rhea incredulously.

"DON'T ASK QUESTIONS, WE ARE LEAVING THIS HOUSE DON'T YOU GET IT?" Priya yelled spit flying from her mouth. "PACK YOUR BAGS"

"This is ridiculous Priya, you don't need to go anywhere. You don't want to stay with me? Alright, I will go" said Daya.

"Yeah right go - go to that whore and sleep with her" said Priya angrily.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH! DON'T YOU DARE CALL HER A WHORE!" Daya shouted having lost his temper.

"WHAT ELSE DO I CALL HER HUH? SHE DESTROYED MY FAMILY! SHE'S A FUCKING WHO-"

"I LOVE HER!" Daya yelled. "I love her! I really do. It was never that way between us. But with her it's different. I am a different person when I am with her." said Daya.

Priya stared at him, her eyes full of tears. "It took you that long to realise that you don't love me huh? We have a daughter Daya!" she said pointing a shaky finger in Rhea's direction. "Didn't you think even once of the consequences when you slept with that girl?"

"I didn't bother about the consequences coz I fell in love with her" said Daya.

A moment's pause and then he said, "I am sorry Priya. I am sorry for everything."

* * *

 **Sneak peek into the next chapter - Will Priya move out from Daya's life or forgive him?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Priya stared at him, her lower lip trembling slightly. She didn't know what to say anymore. She wished it was all a bad dream and she was waiting and waiting but no- she was not waking up. This was not a dream. This was real.

"M- mom?" Rhea's small voice echoed throughout the silent room.

"Leave" Priya said to Daya. Her voice was amazingly calm.

"What?" Daya asked.

"Leave right now. I can't be with you under the same roof tonight. Not after all this. Please leave me and my daughter alone for heaven's sake" Priya said in a stony voice.

"Priya -"

"DAYA LEAVE!"

"Fine!" Daya said, grabbed his car keys and stormed out of the house.

Priya kept staring at the door for a long time after Daya had left.

"Mom, are you okay?" Rhea asked in timid voice which evoked no response from Priya.

"Mom, dad's not gonna leave us, is he?' Rhea tried again.

"Can you go to your room and try to sleep? It's late" Priya said to her.

"What? No way mom, I am not leaving you in this state. I-"

"Rhea please, go to your room. I need to be alone for sometime. Please" Priya pleaded.

"Okay mom" Rhea said and reluctantly turned to go.

"Rhea, don't you worry. Don't think about it. I will make everything right." said Priya

"It's okay. I already know" said Rhea.

Priya attention snapped back on her daughter. "What? You know? How could you..."

"I saw her... them together... they were..." Rhea closed her eyes shuddering slightly as her mind's eye pictured her father and Shreya in a compromising position in the forest.

"What did you see ? Where? When did this happen? Why didn't you say anything to me?" Priya bombarded her with questions.

"I was walking home the day and I saw them in - in the forest. They were... well... kissing and stuff... and I just couldn't see dad and her and then I ran home and smashed everything. I was so angry. I didn't know what to do... and I-"

"So that's why you left home. That's why you... oh god, Rhea I am so sorry" Priya said hugging her daughter tightly, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.

"I am sorry mom, I shouldn't have left like that. It caused you so much trouble.."

"Oh no baby, don't apologize. It's not your fault. I should have realized Daya was... oh god I can't even say it. I should have never agreed for Shreya to come and stay with us. S - she... that bitch... she destroyed everything. She broke apart my family...I am going to make her pay.. just wait... she will pay for everything she has done to us" Priya said, shaking with fury.

"I confronted dad. I told him to stop seeing her else I would tell you everything. But I think they were still meeting in secret. how did you find out? Did dad tell you?" Rhea asked.

"No he didn't" said Priya.

"So how did you find out?" Rhea asked again.

"I just did" said Priya taking a deep breath. "Listen, I know it's hard but at least try to get some sleep"

"What about dad? Is he going to leave us forever?" Rhea asked.

"I will talk to your father. I promise. We will figure it out" said Priya. " Go get some sleep"

"Mom, I don't want dad to leave us. Not for her. I don't want her to win. She just can't destroy everything and get away with it" Rhea said sniffling slightly.

"She won't get away with it. I promise you. I will make her pay" Priya said in a determined voice though she was feeling rather exhausted than rebellious.

Priya was hurt. She couldn't believe it. _How could Daya do something like that? How could he hurt her and their daughter? She closed her eyes, thinking. She remembered that the chord between just wasn't right. She remembered how many times they had quarreled since a past few months. He had always seemed disinterested and silent whenever they were alone. She had to rack her brains to remember when they had last made love. Now she came to think of it, Daya had always seemed different around Shreya. She couldn't quite put her finger on but something had changed for sure._ But she had never thought he would cheat on her.

 _"I love her!"_ Daya's words echoed in her head again and again making her dizzy. Priya just couldn't make her tears stop. She wondered since when Daya and Shreya had been in a relationship. _Had they made love? Ofcourse they had, else why would he have said her name when he was... had they made love in their bedroom? on their bed?_

Priya couldn't think straight after a few moments. She didn't want to think but the thoughts kept coming to her one after another. She cried herself to sleep on the couch that night.

* * *

Next Day morning Priya woke up with a start. Rhea face came into view as she opened her eyes still feeling groggy from sleep.

"Dad is here" Rhea said.

"Wha- Daya? He is here?" Priya asked her sitting on the couch with a jolt.

"Yes. He says he wants to talk to you... alone" said Rhea.

"Where are you going?" Priya asked.

"Friend's place" said Rhea.

"Okay. Be back soon" said Priya.

"Mom, you will convince him, won't you?" Rhea asked her, eyes brimming with tears.

"I will honey, I will" Priya said, her heart hammering loudly.

She remained sitting on the couch for a long time. It felt as if she had lost all strength in her legs. She had promised her daughter that she would make everything right. _What if she couldn't? What if Daya decided to leave her for Shreya? Rhea would be heart broken. How was she going to handle her? No, No way.. I will make him understand. He would have to stay for his daughter at least if not for me._

With a heavy heart, Priya dragged herself up from the couch and walked to the washroom. She splashed her face with cold water When she came outside, she found Daya sitting on the couch, his face unreadable.

"Hey" Priya said softly.

"I am sorry Priya. I really am" Daya said.

"No, it's... I am sorry. I shouldn't have told you to leave yesterday night" said Priya.

"Don't apologize please. Don't make me feel any more guilty than I already am" said Daya.

"No I-"

"Um... I wanted to talk" said Daya.

"Yes" said Priya looking at him, her heart thudding wildly.

"I want a divorce" said Daya.

Priya's face drained of what little colour it had. She wasn't sure she had heard him properly. So she asked again. "Wha - what?"

"I want a divorce. We can't be together anymore. Not after all this. I have been wanting to tell you this since a long time... but I think now is the time"

"This - this is utterly ridiculous Daya" Priya half laughed- half cried. "This just can't happen. We are not getting a divorce"

"I have the papers ready with me" Daya said ignoring her words. He handed her an envelope. Read them and sign on them. If you have any questions, we can discuss and sort everything out"

"Shut the hell up!" Priya said snatching the envelope from his hand and throwing it away in frustation.

"What the -" Daya said in agitation and bend down to retrieve the envelope.

"I can't Daya. Please, let's give this a chance. I am never going to sign that. Ever" Priya said, her eyes tearful.

"Please don't make this any harder than it already is Priya. Just sign the divorce papers" said Daya.

"Why are you doing this? Okay, I accept that you made a mistake. I forgive you. I know you love me and Rhea and we both love you too. Forget about that girl. Let's start over. You, me and Rhea" said Priya.

"No Priya, no! We just can't keep doing this. We can't keep pretending to be happy our entire lives!" said Daya.

"Pretending?! We have a daughter, Daya! A love child. We didn't pretend to be happy all these years! We really were happy. I don't know what nonsense that girl fed you but I am sure it was just an infatuation-"

"IT IS NOT AN INFATUATION" Daya said his temper rising.

"Oh, relax Daya please. Just calm down and think. You will realise what I am saying. Just think back about those days when we were so happy... when she wasn't here, we were so happy." said Priya.

"We weren't happy!" Daya said angrily. "We used to quarrel almost every day and there was absolutely no conversation left between us"

"Every couple quarrels! That's not a big deal" said Priya.

"Why do you keep denying the fact that we are not in love? We were never in love Priya! We got married when we were young and that too due to wishes of our elders! Why don't you understand that we are very different people. We can't be together. Please, please try to understand" said Daya desperately.

"What is it about her, huh? What does she have which I can't give you even though I am your wife?" Priya asked now positively crying.

"Priya please... I am not comparing you with her. It's just that Shreya and I have a connection. I just can't explain it" said Daya.

"I shouldn't have let her stay here. She tore apart my family. I AM NOT GOING TO LET HER GET AWAY WITH IT, YOU GOT THAT? I WILL KILL HER" Priya roared in anger.

"Stop creating a scene, Priya! It's not her fault. She didn't do this. And I am not going to tolerate this nonsense anymore. Don't you dare do anything to Shre-"

"I WILL DARE! I WILL, YOU GOT THAT?" Priya shouted spit flying from her mouth. And then she broke down completely, crying her heart out.

"Priya please" Daya said.

"What about Rhea? Do you know how tensed and worried she is since yesterday night? She will fall apart if you leave her, Daya. You know how much you mean to her. She loves you. Please don't this to her. Stay, atleast for your daughter. We can go counselling if you want" Priya said, looking at him with puffy eyes.

Minutes passed. Silence hung around them which seemed to stretch on forever.

Finally Daya spoke in a hoarse voice. "I am keeping the divorce papers here. I will come back in a week's time to collect them. And don't worry about Rhea. I will talk to her. She has to understand that life can be hard sometimes. She is a strong girl. I know she will understand."

"I am not going to sign the papers" Priya said her voice quavering in anger.

"So now you want to fight?" Daya asked her.

"I will do whatever it takes to protect my family. I won't let her win, you got that? I am not giving you a divorce." Priya said in a determined voice.

Daya was silent. He stared at her, his eyes flashing dangerously. " Priya -" he began but she interrupted him. "I don't want to hear anything. Goodbye, Daya" she said and walked upstairs leaving Daya standing alone in the living room.

* * *

 **Sneak peek into last chapter - Daya has big decision to make. Will he end up with Shreya or Priya?**


End file.
